Déjame estar a tu lado
by Al Shinomori
Summary: Después de la conquista de Shamballa Roy piensa que no hay un futuro para él y su teniente. Sin embargo, siempre hay una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz a lado de la persona que se ama. Roy x Riza. Regrese después de 4 años.
1. Prólogo

**_Déjame estar a tu lado_**

_**Prólogo**_

_**1917, Ciudad Central. Amestri.**_

**-¿Esta seguro coronel Mustang ?** – me preguntó Havoc incrédulo.

Sonreí ante su manera tan respetuosa de llamarme cuando se dirigió a mí. Era difícil acostumbrarse a no tener el poder que te otorgaba un rango. Ahora nada importaba, sólo era un simple cabo, alguien quien debía respeto a todos los hombres ahí presentes. _Un subordinado _...

**- Por supuesto** - le respondí con el mismo respeto que merecía un hombre con su rango. Lo había perdido todo, incluso a ella. Le vi a unos cuantos metros de donde me encontraba. - _Tan hermosa_ - su cabello rubio bien recogido oculto bajo ese feo casco, que aunque le hacia ver más tímida no le restaba en ningún momento su belleza.

- **Le vamos a extrañar coronel** – dijeron los otros chicos mirándome con desánimo.

No estaba preparado para las despedidas, así que les miré con el ceño fruncido y les reprendí, aún me debían respeto por todos esos años que fueron parte de mi equipo, que fui su guía y compañero en muchas batallas y misiones militares.

**- Muchachos no me estoy muriendo** – dije con arrogancia, la que siempre me caracterizaba y sacaba de sus casillas a mi bella teniente . – **Cuando quieran pueden ir a la frontera Norte y hacerme una visita** – les dije sin mostrar la nostalgia que me causaba verles ahí frente a mi sintiendo mi partida.

**- Roy –** me llamó Havoc, atrayendo mi atención por completo.

**- Dime** – respondí clavando mi vista en sus ojos.

**- Hay alguien más de quien debes despedirte** – afirmó con voz quebrada. Era increíble ver como esos hombres los mejores que pertenecieran en muchos años al ejército mostrasen tal debilidad.

**- Esto no es una despedida Havoc** – le dije, sabiendo con seguridad a quien se refería. No iba hacer vulnerable, no iba poder decirle lo mucho que me importaba, lo mucho que la deseaba y cuanto la amaba, no podría mirar sus preciosos ojos ámbar y decirle adiós.

Observé la cara atónita de todos al escuchar mis palabras, ellos sabían a lo que me refería y no podían creerlo. No pensaba decirle absolutamente nada a la teniente, a mi compañera de guerra, de trabajo y de mis confidencias. Le amaba y a pesar de ello, no era suficiente, no estaba preparado para no ofrecerle nada. Ahora yo era el subordinado y ella quien daba las ordenes, no podía permitirle verme así - _insignificante _- si nada que ofrecerle.

**- Me retiro** – fue lo único que atine a decir . Di media vuelta y me aleje para subir al tren, di vueltas al asunto una y otra vez -_no miraría atrás_ - no la buscaría, no soportaría ver su rostro lleno de tristeza a causa de mí frialdad.

Así que en silencio le dije adiós e hice una promesa de amor, me dije a mi mismo que regresaría a buscarle para hacerla feliz.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hola Chicas, acá estoy con nuevo fic, espero que les guste , es una historia sencilla situada después de la serie de TV y de la película, es un final alterno que me hubiera gustado dar a esta pareja. Espero que les guste y dejen comentarios.

Sólo aclaro que soy **Rinko InuKai**, esta es otra cuenta que tengo para subir fics ( de hecho la utilizaba para subir adaptaciones, talvez recuerdan el AMOR DEL PIRATA, que tuve que borrar todas las historias por que al parecer era denominado PLAGIO)

Esta historia es mi inspiración y si la público acá es por que en la otra cuenta ya tengo muchas en espera, las cuales ya prometo seguir, esta historia es como un preámbulo para tomar de lleno las demás.

Esta historia esta especialmente dedicada a tres personas que siempre han apoyado y animado, no quiero restar importancia a las otras chicas que me han brindado, su apoyo y amistad, sólo que estas chicas les debo mi interés por el Royai y lanzarme a escribir de ellos.

Espero que les guste a **_Xris chan, Vale Black Chan_** y a **_Unubium Chan_**, las quiero mucho chicas, Dios les bendiga y les cumpla los anhelos de su corazón.

Disfruten de la lectura, el capítulo 1 lo tendrán el viernes en red. En un inicio iba a ser un one short, pero creo que lo mejor es leerlo por caps, aparte que la historia no pasará de más de tres capítulo y su Épilogo.


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : __Los personajes de la serie de Fullmetal alchemist no me pertenecen_

**_Capítulo 1_ **

_**Meses después de la Conquista de Shamballa**_

_**1917, Ciudad Central , Amestri.**_

Los recuerdos golpeaban mi cabeza mezclándose con mis desalentadores pensamientos, lo había perdido todo, él se había marchado sin importarle lo que yo sintiese, sin saber cuanto le amaba, ya nada valía la pena, después de la conquista de Shamballa llegará a su fin, todo se encontraba perdido. Roy Mustang había decidido regresar a la frontera norte, sin decir un adiós, ni una palabra de gratitud por todos los años de servicio compartido_ - nada_ - no significaba nada en su vida. Contuve el aliento al sentir las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos, mi visión era cristalina, luché por no derramar una sola lágrima - _no por él_ - no merecía mi sufrimiento, no valía la pena mis sentimientos hacia él.

Fue inútil las lágrimas se deslizaban por si solas, liberadas recorrían mis mejillas marcando mi rostro, pálido, mis ojos hundidos sin vida, una sonrisa amarga se delineo en mis labios, saboreando mi desgracia, y deseé jamás haberle conocido.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_**Cuartel General de Cd. Central, Amestri.**_

- **Buenos días Chicos** – saludó un apuesto rubio de ojos azules, no podía evitar mostrar su felicidad.

-**Havoc que te ocurre** – preguntó curioso Breda, sin despegar la vista de su compañero.

- **Fácil compañeros** – suspiró echando una mirada soñadora hacia la ventana – **El Teniente Coronel Armstrong me ha dicho que su hermana Cathrine estaría encantada si pudiera acompañarle en su cena de cumpleaños -**

**- Wow, eso es increíble** – soltó Fuery **- Felicidades -**

**-Exacto** – sonrió – **Mi mala racha con las mujeres se ha terminado** – liberó una carcajada de triunfo.

**- Si, claro** – bufó Falman dando una bocanada a su cigarrillo – **Debes estar eternamente agradecido al Coronel por haberte dejado el camino libre **– Lanzó una carcajada, sin embargo nadie le hizo segunda, observó los rostros serios de sus compañeros y entendió perfectamente lo que ocurría.

**- Buenos días caballeros** – saludó la recién llegada, vestida con su uniforme azul, pulcramente presentable, echó un vistazo a todo el lugar, como si hiciera un reconocimiento.

**-Buen día teniente** – respondieron a coro los chicos, incluso Falman que por la vergüenza había dejado caer el cigarrillo de sus labios.

**- Subteniente** – Riza clavó su vista en la figura del nombrado **– recoja ese cigarrillo y tírelo a la basura** - observó a los otros soldados – **Y** **ustedes a sus labores, hay mucho que hacer - **

**- Si** – respondieron los chicos en una sola voz, para dirigirse a sus respectivos puestos.

La teniente primera Hawkeye caminó hacia su escritorio , tomó asiento dejando vagar sus pensamientos, había pensado que le había olvidado. Sin embargo, al escuchar nombrar al coronel se dio cuenta que no era inmune a su recuerdo... por que eso era para ella Roy Mustang , _un recuerdo._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_Frontera Norte_**

Observé por la ventana el cielo grisáceo, sin duda se vendría una gran tormenta. Los días de contada calidez se desvanecían con el viento, debía prepararme para el frío. Una tormenta de nieve se avecinaba, lo que significaba que debía tener los leños suficientes para guardar el calor en mi pequeña y acogedora cabaña, desde hacia un par de años se había convertido en mi hogar, un lugar donde pasar días enteros disfrutando de un humeante café negro y un pedazo de hogaza.

Vi destellar unas luces a lo lejos, giré mi rostro intentando enfocar mi vista y descubrir a que se debía, no era común recibir visitas y mucho menos cuando una tormenta estaba en puertas. Agudicé mi oído, logrando escuchar el ruido que hacia un trineo al abrirse paso en la nieve. Me puse de pie y caminé hacia la chimenea echando más leños con el fin de avivar el fuego, seguí pensando en silencio buscando una respuesta a lo que anteriormente había observado por la ventana y escuchado.

Toc, Toc, Toc ... escuché tres golpes sólidos impactados en la puerta de madera – _**extraño**_ – pensé dirigiéndome hacia la puerta – _**no es momento de visitas**_ – cerré mis ojos al sentir el frío del ambiente golpear mi rostro.

**- Roy Mustang –** me nombró una voz masculina que se encontraba justo frente a mí.

**- Dígame** – respondí, haciéndome a un lado para que el hombre pudiese entrar.

**-Le he traído esto Señor** – dijo el hombre entregándome un sobre y después hizo un saludo militar, uno como los que sólo se dedicaban a los hombres de alto rango.

No comprendía absolutamente nada, ni el para que de la visita, ni el porque del saludo, una persona de mi condición no merecía más respeto de la persona que se encontraba frente a mí esperando una orden como si yo fuese su superior.

- **Descanse soldado** – dije recibiendo el sobre en mis manos, el hombre me observó curioso mientras abría el sobre.

**- Gracias Señor** – tomó la posición debida y con voz segura prosiguió – **Mi señor necesito una respuesta lo antes posible** – me miró de reojo – **El general Haruko se encuentra en Ciudad Central -**

Sin entender aún las palabras del soldado me dispuse a leer el escrito, mis ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron , la sorpresa golpeo mis pensamiento _– __**no era posible**__ –_ pensé al leer las palabras escritas en el papel .

" _**Roy Mustang:**_

_Se solicita su presencia en Cuidad Central, Amestri. Favor de hacer acto de presencia en la brevedad posible. Cuenta con 4 días a partir de ahora que ha recibido el documento oficial_

_**Atte. General Haruko "**_

Sentí una extraña sensación, aquella que siente un hijo cuando su padre le levantará el castigo por haber violado las reglas de casa. Sonreí para mis adentros, parecía que las cosas cambiarían . No tenía idea de que era lo que se venía para mi futuro, para mi carrera en la milicia, pero, de algo si estaba seguro, en esas circunstancias no estaría solo. En central se encontraban mis compañeros de guerra, _¿qué decía?_, ellos se habían convertido en mis amigos ... _mi familia_.

_**- Por fin volveré a casa ... con ella ... – **_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hola!! Salu2. ¿Qué les pareció este primer capítulo?. Lo sé dije que lo subiría hasta el viernes, pero la PC de mi hermana entrará a rehabilitación, jeje, así que no se hasta cuando vuelva a tener PC, y para no dejarlas con las ganas de leer este fin de semana, les dejo este cap, si para el viernes no se han llevado el Pc al técnico estará en red el capítulo 2.

Espero sus comentarios, siempre es bueno saber lo que los demás opinan de tu trabajo. Gracias a las personas que leyeron y especialmente a las que dejaron sus reviews. Xris Chan, Vale Chan, a mi amigui Stef ( que sorpresa leerte en esta sección) a mi Nita Z, ( Gracias por leerme espero te guste lo que viene y que sigas dejando tus motivantes comentarios, sabes que valen mucho para mi ) a beauty Chan.

Bueno ya saben nos leemos pronto, un beso y que Dios les bendiga.

HASTA LA SIGUIENTE ENTREGA,

AL CHAN.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fullmetal alchemist no me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 2 **

_**Ciudad Central, Amestri. **_

Los rayos de sol se filtraban por los huecos que se formaban traviesamente por las cortinas, sentí el calor tocar mis mejillas y con desgana me removí en la cama, enredándome entre las sábanas blancas, sentí el peso de Black Hayate sobre mi espalda. Dándome un lengüetazo me dio los buenos días, ladró, olisqueando mi cabello y luego con su hocico empezó a dar golpecitos suaves en mi nuca.

- **Ya voy** - le hablé al perro con desgana, era día de descanso y la verdad no tenía ánimo de nada, sólo quería dormir, dejar de pensar, decir a adiós a los sueños frustrados. Suspiré incorporándome de la cama para ver como Black Hayate salía del cuarto yendo con tranquilidad hacia la cocina.

Bostecé con pereza y me levanté de la cama para caminar hacia el baño, mojé mi cara, sintiendo como la vida regresaba a mi cuerpo, el agua fría corría libre por mi rostro despabilándome. Fui hacia el armario tomé una falda café y una blusa beige sin mangas , ambas prendas de colores lisos, también alcancé unas sandalias beige que hacían juego con mi atuendo.

- _**Será un día de rutina**_ – murmuré quitándome el camisón . Empecé a vestirme, escuché como Black Hayate Ladraba ansioso por recibir su comida. Salí de la habitación después de haber tendido la cama . Le vi junto a su tazón , movió su cola al verme parada a un lado del paquete de croquetas.

**-En un momento te atiendo** – le vi sacar su lengua y mirarme con expectativa.

**- Listo** – le dije cuando deposite el alimento en su tazón **– Provecho - **

Camine hacia la alacena y tome la caja de cereal para servirme un poco en un plato hondo que ya estaba en la mesa, alargue mi mano para abrir el refrigerador y sacar leche para acompañar mi delicioso y monótono desayuno.

Como todos los días de descanso tomé la correa, una vez que Black Hayate y yo terminamos nuestro gran desayuno .

**- Es hora de tu paseo** – le hablé a mi compañero de casa . – **Anda** – suspiré – **que te parece si comemos fuera **- Black Hayate ladró ante mi propuesta, le parecía la mejor de las ideas – **Ja** – solté una pequeña carcajada – _**ahora tenía las mejores conversaciones con mi mascota – **_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Miré a través de la ventana. El paisaje era hermoso, lleno de vida, el ocaso estaba cerca, en un instante las nubes cubrían al sol , tiñendo de cálidos colores las cortinas que se desvanecían en el horizonte.

Sonreí satisfecho sintiendo a poca distancia mi tranquilidad, cerca de casa. No entendía aún la razón por la que me habían mandado a llamar desde Ciudad Central. El General Haruko debía tener una buena explicación para ello.

Las dudas se agolpaban en mis pensamientos. Todos los soldados me trataban amablemente, se dirigían a mi con mucho respeto como si fuese un oficial de alto rango, no podía negar que la sensación de fuerza con la que mi ego se alimentaba era sumamente agradable, en pocas palabras volvía a ser Yo... _el Coronel Mustang._

_**- ¿ Y ahora que ?**__ –_ me pregunté en silencio observando el cielo oscurecerse_ – __**Debo estar preparado para todo**__ – _me dije a mis adentros, celoso de compartir mis pensamientos; medité en silencio alrededor de una hora, sólo éramos mi conciencia y Yo. Nadie se acercaba a mí, ninguna persona que interrumpiera lo que hacia. Cerré mis ojos sintiendo la calma reinar, tenía que estar listo para el mañana, para enfrentar lo que el futuro me tenía preparado.

Los golpes de la puerta del camerino interrumpieron mi silenciosa actividad, abrí mis ojos esperando saber de que se trataba.

**- Mi señor** – escuché la voz de una persona, debía ser un soldado joven, fiel a los ideales de la vida militar.

**- Diga** – respondí con voz firme.

- **Disculpe le interrumpa** – hizo una pausa – **Su cena esta lista. ¿ Usted irá al comedor o prefiere que se la traiga para este lugar ? –** preguntó el joven.

**- Gracias. Prefiero seguir acá** – dije con voz decidida como si fuera un Coronel – **Tráigala para este lugar** – finalicé.

**- Si señor** – dijo el soldado retirándose.

No esperé ni 15 minutos cuando el soldado estaba de nueva cuenta tocando a mi puerta para pedir permiso para dejar mi cena. Le dije que accediera y le indiqué la cena debía dejarla en la mesita que estaba a un lado de la ventana. El soldado se retiró deseándome buen provecho y una noche de descanso, lo cual agradecí en silencio, no era común que los hombre que eran tratados como a mi me sucedía en ese momento mostrarán sus modales. Al contrario, tenía que ser firme, con aires de soberbia y dominio, sólo el poder podía caracterizarme después de todo, era un alquimista estatal... _El alquimista de la Flama._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Cd. Central, Amestri**_

**- ¿Ya lo ha pensado bien?** – preguntó curioso uno de los generales que acompañaba a la máxima autoridad de los militares .

**- Por supuesto. Roy Mustang es un hombre muy querido y respetado por otros miembros de la milicia. Es el mejor hombre que ha tenido el estado.** – sonrió el hombre al dar su comentario.

**- Entiendo** – guardó silencio – **Así que ha recibido mensajes de otros hombres para que lo reincorporé en su puesto **– dijo el hombre sin dar crédito a sus suposiciones.

**-Así es, tengo una lista inmensa –** dejó caer una carpeta frente al subordinado – **Todas las firmas son a favor de que el coronel Mustang, el alquimista estatal del Fuego regrese al cuartel de Cd. Central**. –

- **Comprendo mi General** – dijo el hombre repasando con su vista los nombres de los militares que firmaban la petición – **Veo que el General Grumman encabeza la lista, seguido por el Major Armstrong y otros soldados con muy buena reputación** – finalizó clavando su vista en el hombre que estaba frente a él.

**- He meditado sobre el asunto** – dijo poniéndose de pie, seguido de su acompañante – **Roy Mustang es una mente maestra, nació bajo una estrella privilegiada. Tiene a su favor al General Grumman, además de la Familia Armstrong y otros militares que sacrificarían sus vidas por él** – suspiró – **Como puedes darte cuenta Roy Mustang es un hombre que puede levantarse nuevamente en una rebelión y muchos soldados de distintos rangos lo seguirían a ciegas -**

**- Usted piensa en todo mi General** – comentó su acompañante – **Roy Mustang puede ser muy peligroso en cualquiera de los dos bandos - **sonrió – **Y es mejor tenerlo de nuestro lado.**

- **Así es** – el General miró por la ventana **– Es por eso que le ofreceré su traslado a Cd. Central y le ascenderé dos rangos **– esperando la reacción del subordinado – **también le concederé el equipo de militares con el cual acostumbraba a trabajar -**

**- Pero Mi señor** – el rostro del hombre reflejaba sorpresa – **Eso es incomprensible. Usted va a premiar a ese Hombre** – guardó silencio, buscando las palabras adecuadas para no enfrentar la ira de su superior - **Recuerde que fue causante de una rebelión -**

**- Es por eso mismo que quiero a Mustang de mi lado **– Dijo Haruko – **Después de todo ha sido el Parlamento de Amestrí, con ayuda a las firmas de los militares quienes han hecho esto posible. Lo único que yo hago es evitar que Mustang vaya a dar al Este bajo las órdenes del General Grumman - **

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hola ¡!. Espero que este fic les siga gustando, se me han ocurrido varias ideas más, pero la vdd, no me siento muy motivada, han leído muy pocas personas y han dejado muy pocos reviews, pero bueno, Acá esta el capítulo 2 . Espero que sea de su agrado.

Gracias a todas las personas que toman de su tiempo para leer esta historia. En especial a **_Xris chan, Vale chan, Rizita chan y SangoPame._**

Nos leemos el Domingo si Dios quiere.

Les aprecia AL chan.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes de Fullmetal alchemist no me pertenecen._

_**Capitulo 3**_

Había llegado más temprano de lo acostumbrado al cuartel. Me sentía extraña como si el trabajo no fuera suficiente para distraerme de mis incómodos y desagradables pensamientos. Estaba molesta conmigo misma, había bastado escuchar pronunciar el nombre de _Roy_ de labios de las secretarias y una corriente eléctrica cargada de celos había atravesado mi médula dorsal. Sonreí tristemente si en ese momento tuviese el control de la alquimia de Roy, ya hubiera incinerado a unas cuantas secretarias metiches . Me reprendí mentalmente, como era posible que después de años, de meses de no verle me sintiera como colegiala con el simple hecho de recordarle, de escuchar comentarios sobre él por cualquiera de los miembros del ejercito .

_**- Riza, necesitas unas vacaciones**_ – me dije en silencio entrando en la oficina.

Me dirigí a la mesa de madera donde se encontraba la cafetera; inconscientemente tome una taza y vertí en ésta el líquido oscuro humeante, sin azúcar, sin leche, negro, llevé la taza a mis labios y lo probé , sonreí con más tristeza ... _justo como le gustaba tomarlo a él._

Tomé asiento en el cómodo sillón de piel color negro, cuantas veces no le había visto a él holgazaneando, sentado frente al escritorio, sólo mirando los papeles que no quería firmar, dejé la taza en el escritorio y miré las dos filas de papeles que ahora tenía que firmar, sin pensarlo me incline hacia delante y recargue mi cabeza en la fría madera, esperando encontrar paz. Cerré mis ojos con la esperanza de hallar calma para mis pensamientos. Así que me deje llevar, mi cuerpo se relajó y sentí tranquilidad, el viento que se colaba por la ventana me arrullaba, haciéndome vulnerable al dolor, a la necesidad de no sentirme sola... _al amor_... sólo en mis profundos sueños él estaba sólo para mí ... _esperando a protegerme. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- **Esta seguro de lo que esta diciendo** – preguntó un curioso soldado pelinegro con gafas.

**- Ya te he dicho por cuarta vez que si** – bufó con molestia – **Es un rumor. Roy Mstang esta de caminó para acá , el mismísimo General Haruko mando a llamarlo, claro todo con la confidencialidad necesaria; Pero, ya sabes ese tipo de cosas extraoficiales siempre hay manera de hacerla oficiales** – le guiño un ojo.

**- Sigo sin poder creerlo** – dijo Fuery con gran sorpresa y alegría – **espera a que esto lo sepan los chicos y la teniente **– sus ojos brillaron con ilusión.

**- AHHH, no, esto es un top secret** – negó con la cabeza el otro soldado – **No puedes andar por ahí divulgando esta información** – puso cara de terror – **No quiero ni pensar que va ocurrir si todo estos se sale de control** – volvió a negar – **lo lamento Fuery tendrás que morderte la lengua. Hasta que el alquimista de la flama no este aquí en carne y hueso, no tienes permitido decir nada de nada** – le apuntó con él dedo **– ¿quedó claro?** – preguntó desconfiado – **nada de nada muchacho** -

**- Esta bien** – respondió Fuery, sabía que de todas formar sin decir o diciendo tenía una muerte segura, sin duda alguna los chicos le asesinarían cuando supieran que el Coronel estaba en Central y él ya teniendo conocimiento de ello no había dicho nada . Pero, por otra parte, si se le ocurría abrir la boca lo podían mandar a fusilar por soplón. Por que siempre ese tipo de cosas le pasaban a él, era una muy buena pregunta que tal vez nunca obtendría respuesta.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_**-Teniente**_ – escuchaba a lo lejos que me llamaban, sin embargo me negaba a responder _**– teniente**_ – volví escuchar a lo lejos – _**Por favor, Riza**_ – escuché suavemente – **Despierta –**

Abrí mis ojos con lentitud, todo era borroso, sentía que me movían suavemente por el hombro _**- ¿ Qué ocurre ?**_ – pregunté somnolienta.

_**-Te has quedado dormida**_ – me respondieron.

Me sobresalte al escuchar esa voz, no era posible, Roy Mustang se encontraba a mi lado, hablando cerca de mi oído con palabras inyectadas de calidez, dibuje una sonrisa en mi rostro, por fin había regresado.

_**- Anda dormilona**_ – susurró posando su mano en mi mejilla – _**es hora de trabajar - **_

**- Si** – dije en un hilo de voz, era tanta mi emoción que no había palabras para describir lo que sentía, él estaba ahí a mi lado.

_**- Riza**_ – me dijo muy cerca de mi rostro – _**te extraño**_ – sin darme tiempo a procesar sus palabras y a reaccionar, sentí sus labios presionar los míos, sentí una sensación fría, no había calor...

Abrí mis ojos por segunda vez exaltada, se había ido. Sólo había sido un sueño, uno de aquellos en los que me dejaba llevar por mis emociones y le veía cerca de mí, simples tonterías que seguían atormentándome, Volví acumular ira en mis pensamientos tanto que mi cuerpo tembló – _**Roy Mustang si estuvieran frente a mí**_ – musité – _**te daría tres tiros**_ – ya veía borroso, mi mirada era de cristal – **_Uno en el corazón para que no se lo entregues a otra persona_** – suspiré – _**otro en la cabeza para que no pienses en ninguna otra mujer **_– sentí las lagrimas recorrer mi rostro – _**y otro más en una pierna para que no te puedas ir de mi lado**_ – y solté en llanto, ya había sido mucho tiempo de hacerme la fuerte. Ya no quería amarlo, ni odiarlo, ahora sólo quería que él me fuera indiferente. La indeferencia era lo que yo necesitaba para olvidarme de él.

Pasé así unos cuantos minutos no más de quince, había llegado muy temprano por lo mínimo una hora antes; alargue mi brazo hacia donde estaba la taza de café, pase mi mano por la porcelana y estaba fría por lo que imaginé había dormido por lo menos unos treinta o cuarenta minutos . El líquido negro también estaba frío, así que el desayuno ya había terminado. Me sentía indefensa en ese lugar, no quería moverme, es más me entraron unas ganas de irme a casa, entrar en mi cama y ahogarme con una almohada , sonreí forzadamente – _**Valiente soldado**_ – pensé acobardada.

Tuve que levantarme al escuchar las voces de mis compañeros de trabajo, tenía que ir ala baño, lavarme la cara y pasar un poco de polvo a mi rostro para evitar que se dieran cuenta de lo que me había pasado. Ya era momento de que los chicos dejarán de cuidarse de hablar del coronel en mi presencia, ya era hora de dejar aún lado la protección, no podía ser egoísta, el dolor de mis compañeros era consolado cuando ellos recordaban las hazañas de su jefe, de su compañero de batalla , de un buen amigo .

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola!!. Salu2. Por fin el cap3 en red. Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo ya esta casi terminado, así que depende de sus reviews veré si lo subo el martes o hasta la próxima semana.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me leen y en especial a las que dejan sus reviews. _**Xris chan, Vale chan, mi Nee-san Z y Beauty chan.**_

Cuídense mucho, nos leemos pronto.

Al chan.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer :**__ Los personajes de la serie de Fullmetal alchemist no me pertenecen._

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Cd. Central, Amestri**_

Llegaron uno por uno. Primero Havoc, tenía una sonrisa en sus labios que no podía disimular, supusé que se debía a que su relación con la señorita Armstrong iba muy bien, después de su rechazo hace algunos años – sonreí para mis adentros – pensé que Jean no se repondría . Esa señorita tan elegante y bien educada le había gustado mucho, pero, quien iba a pensar que ella quería un novio fuerte y musculoso como su hermano . Menos mal recapacitó y ha dado una segunda oportunidad a Havoc. No puede negar que la adora y desde que ha recibido sus invitaciones a comer o cenar de parte del Teniente Coronel Armstrong con el pretexto de que cuide de su hermana en estos días que él ha estado trabajando duro en el parlamento, sin duda, una buena excusa para pasar una linda tarde y velada con la señorita. Ahora que lo pienso no sé a quien compadecer; si a la señorita Catherine por encontrarse un novio tan ojo alegre o a Havoc por la familia que va adoptar, sobre todo su cuñado.

Ahora los chicos me miran con curiosidad, no he podido evitar soltar una risita traviesa ante la escena de un Teniente Coronel Armstrong mostrándole su fuerza a Jean y como hacerse acreedor de ella.

**- Buenos días a todos **– saludó Fuery, quien era el último en llegar al cuartel. Muy extraño en él, puesto que siempre era de los primeros en llegar, un chico responsable, leal y respetuoso.

**- Buen día** – saludamos todos a coro, me sentía mejor, la hora de las desgracias y los malos ratos se me había pasado, era tiempo de disfrutar afuera hacia un gran día, el sol encima del cuartel y el viento soplando aire fresco.

La conversación de los muchachos me interrumpió los pensamientos. Miraban curiosos a Fuery.

**- Ya les he dicho que no me pasa nada** – dijo el pelinegro mirándoles con reproche- **Es sólo que hay mucho trabajo . Las comunicaciones ya no son tan seguras y tengo mucho trabajo por hacer **– tomó asiento en el escritorio.

**- Di lo que quieras** – le dijo Breda – **Tú te tramas algo** – chasqueó la lengua – **eres malo para mentir amigo - **

**- Ajá** – respondieron los otros chicos asintiendo, miraban acusatoriamente al pobre chico de gafas, tuve compasión de él y salí a su rescate. Algo extraño pasaba, el comportamiento de Fuery no era su común, así al igual que los chicos pensé que algo se traía entre manos, pero de la misma manera le respete como él solía hacerlo con la vida de cada uno y como ya lo había decidido salí a su rescate.

**- Fuery** – dije llamando la atención de mis compañeros incluyendo al nombrado – **¿podrías hacerme un favor?** - pregunté clavando mi vista en unos papeles que me faltaba sacarle unas copias, vaya idea para salvar a ese muchacho, podría haberle pedido alguna otra cosa. Sin embargo, no era común en mi delegar responsabilidades que sólo a mi me pertenecían cumplir, como lo era mi trabajo, era extremadamente obsesiva y celosa con éste.

**- Claro** – me miró incrédulo , mi petición le había tomado por sorpresa, al igual que a los otros chicos que me miraban entre asombrados y preocupados.

**- Y ...** – dudé mirándoles de reojo a los chicos – **Ya se les ha hecho costumbre cuchichiar como señoras de mercado** – les miré con reproche.

Seguían mirándome como si Yo estuviese poseída con una extraña personalidad. Havoc se acercó a mi y sin reparar en lo que hacia a su superior posó su mano en mi frente, me miró con escudriño buscando alguna anomalía en mi rostro o en mis ojos, luego soltó un pesado suspiró y miró a los chicos – **No tiene fiebre** – soltó con una sonrisa que los chicos le respondieron.

Respiré profundo, esos hombres me sacaban de mis casillas, que se creían observándome como si fuera un ser de otro planeta, cerré mis ojos y luego me resigné, Sonreí de manera imperceptible para ellos, agradecía a la vida por esos hombres que me cuidaban y me querían como una hermana, _después de todo éramos una familia._

**- Déjate de juegos Havoc** – dije con mi tono de voz autoritario – **Ustedes a trabajar, que esperan** – dije sacando mi arma y quitando el seguro de está . Los chicos me miraron con temor y corrieron a sus puestos a excepción de Fuery que me miraba con curiosidad.

- **¿Qué esperas Fuery ?** – cuestioné olvidando mi orden de hace unos minutos. Subí mi arma apuntando a su frente.

**- Los documentos a los que quiere saque copias Teniente** – me dijo sin temor.

**- Están sobre el escritorio –** dije mientras bajaba el arma y la guardaba en su funda – **La carpeta color rojo** – dije dando media vuelta para caminar hacia mi escritorio y tomar asiento. Tenía mucho que hacer, papeles que firmar, cartas que leer y mucho que olvidar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- **Me da gusto poder saludarle** - escuché una voz conocida a mis espaldas. Giré mi cuerpo dispuesto a enfrentar al visitante.

**- Teniente Coronel Armstrong** – dije sorprendido , después regrese a mi realidad y le brinde el saludo militar correspondiente a su rango.

**- No es necesario** – me dijo haciendo un ademán de interrumpir el saludo - **Yo soy quien debería brindarle respeto mi seño**r – dijo poniendo su pose de soldado de plomo.

No pude evitarlo, sonreí, realmente apreciaba a ese hombre. Asentí en manera de agradecimiento, le hice una seña para que tomará asiento.

**- ¿ Gusta tomar algo ?** – pregunté con respeto dirigiéndome al mini bar para servirme una copa de whisky.

**- No, gracias señor** – le miré de reojo llevando la copa a mis labios y di un sorbo.

**- ¿En que puedo ayudarle?** – interrogué curioso **– para serle franco no tengo idea del por que estoy en este tren. Desconozco las razones por las que me han mandado llamar con urgencia para presentarme en Ciudad Central** – clavé mi vista en la mirada seria del hombre sentado rígidamente frente a mí.

- **Estoy aquí por órdenes del General Grumman** – al escuchar ese nombre mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Ahora si que no entendía nada. Primero recibía una carta del General Haruko y después venían a buscarme por órdenes del General Gruman, como decían en algunos barrios , _"había gato encerrado"._

**- Le escucho** – dije sentándome frente a Armstrong. Le miré atento, realmente quería saber que era aquello que tenían preparado para mí.

- **Verá , como usted ya sabe, el antiguo régimen militar fue anulado tras la muerte del Fhurer** – me miró mientras yo asentía **- Ahora nos regimos por un nuevo gobierno donde todas las decisiones son tomadas no por una sola persona , si no que entre varios discutimos sobre los asuntos de importancia y elegimos lo que es mejor para los pueblos. El poder no recae en unos solo, si no que la responsabilidad de un prospero futuro es de todos - **

**- Ajá –** volví asentir .

Eso era algo de lo que ya tenía conocimiento. Recordé aquella tarde hacia ya un año y medio cuando el General Grumman me invitaba hacer parte de los miembros del parlamento. Una oferta tentadora , pero que por mi honor tuve que rechazar, debía cumplir con mi castigo y lo decidí me marché al norte y me degradé lo suficiente para no ser nadie, para ser uno más de los soldados que luchaban ilusionados para proteger la vida de sus seres queridos.

**- ¿Eso qué tiene que ver conmigo ?** - pregunté incrédulo **- ¿Acaso hay alguna misión para un soldado de bajo rango cómo yo ? **– cuestioné inconforme con lo que pasaba, incluso había abandonado la alquimia. Las únicas ocasiones en que hacia uso de esta era cuando quería prender los leños de la chimenea para entrar en calor ... _había decidido dejar de ser un perro de los militares._

**- No señor** – respondió de inmediato Armstrong al ver mi rostro no muy de acuerdo con lo que me decía – **déjeme terminar , por favor** – me dijo con seguridad.

**- Lo lamento** – solté al darme cuenta de mi reacción. Armstrong me respetaba por lo que yo había sido en el pasado, por todo aquel currículum que me respaldaba. Pero, sin duda alguna, tentaba mi suerte dirigiéndome hacía él de aquella manera tan arrogante como si el Coronel que había muerto en mí, resucitará con mucha fuerza. Armstrog era mi superior eso era algo que no debía olvidar en ese momento.

- **Usted sabe que es un hombre muy apreciado y respetado entre los hombres de la milicia, todo tipo de hombres de rangos distintos le admiramos y pensando en sus logros y su gran ingenio para dirigir a los soldados en las batallas** – sentí la mirada de Armstrong clavarse en mi rostro – **Decidimos hacer una reunión extraoficial en la cual todos a votación y con firmas para respaldar nuestra palabra solicitamos su regreso a los militares -**

**- Yo ya soy un militar** – le dije bebiendo de mi copa – **Soy un soldado dispuesto a defender las causas honorables para protección de los pueblos **– solté molesto, sentía que lo que vendría no me iba a gustar.

**- No me entiende señor** – me dijo sin temor – **Los miembros del parlamento y otros militares queremos su regreso como el Coronel que usted es , incluso se ha hablado de un ascenso** - terminó esperando mi respuesta.

**- ¿ Quiere decir que todos esperan mi regreso?** – pregunté incrédulo.

**-.Nada nos daría más gusto que verle nuevamente entre nosotros, siendo un miembro más del parlamento** – respondió con firmeza.

Me puse de pie y caminé hacia la ventana para ver como el sol se ocultaba , la luna empezaba a ocupar gran parte del firmamento – **Dígame Armstrong** – seguía mirando a través de la ventana - **Si el General Grumman es uno de los más interesados de mi regreso ,¿ Por qué es el General Haruko quien ha pedido mi traslado a Cd. Central? -**

- **Es por eso que estoy aquí** – me dijo sin moverse de su lugar – **El general Grumman comunicó al General Haruko sobre la decisión del parlamento. Este último no tiene voz en el parlamento, pero por su rango se le debe informar sobre las decisiones que se toman **– guardó silencio un momento.

Me percaté de que Armstrong guardaba silencio, así que me giré para encararle e invitarle a seguir compartiendo esa información. Vi como sus nudillos se blanqueaba a causa de la presión que sus manos hacían al encontrarse cerradas como un puño.

- **El General Haruko tomó cartas en el asunto antes que cualquiera de los demás** – hizo una pausa – **Nadie mejor que él sabe lo importante que es usted para el ejército y sobre todo el poder de convencimiento que tiene con las masas** – Armstrong alzó su mirada – **Usted podría llegar a ser un dolor de cabeza para el General **– hizo una pausa poniéndose de pie – **por ello ha decidido tenerle bajo sus órdenes** – caminó hacia mi, quedando a unos cuantos pasos de donde yo me encontraba giró su cuerpo a la ventana mirando el cielo completamente oscuro – **La noticia no ha sido del agrado de mucho, en especial del General Grumman, a quien nada le hubiera hecho más feliz que verle en ciudad del este acompañándole** – giró su rostro observándome con atención , estudiando a detalle mi reacción. A pesar de todo lo que me había dicho logre seguir con mi seriedad habitual, sintiéndome avergonzado por mi comportamiento malagradecido, debía sentirme bien conmigo mismo por haber logrado hacer tan valiosas amistades. Sin embargo el hecho de que fuese el General Haruko quien pidiese su regreso no le ponía del todo feliz. Al igual que al General Grumman no hubiese habido nada mejor para él que estar bajo sus órdenes.

**- Entiendo** – respondí a la explicación dada por el teniente coronel.

**-Lo lamento -** dijo Armstrong bajando su cabeza – **nos hubiera gustado actuar con mayor rapidez pero...- **

**- pero el hubiera no existe** – le interrumpí sintiendo su mirada sobre mi figura **– Lo que importa ahora es que ya estoy de regreso, me dirijo a casa, con los míos** – esto último lo dije en voz baja.

**- Si señor** – asintió el teniente coronel con sumo respeto – **lo más probable es que el General Haruko le pida que este bajo sus órdenes, le ofrecerá un puesto como General, una oferta tentadora -** _difícil de rechazar_ - **sumado a que su antiguo equipo de soldados seguirá bajo su mando - **

- **tiene mucha razón** – dije asintiendo – **es muy tentador** – dejé el vaso que tenía en las manos en la mesa que estaba cerca **- El general sabe negociar** – sonreí pensando en que sería cuestión de un par de días para estar en Ciudad Central con los míos, _con ella._

- **Estoy seguro que estando en Cuidad Central le será muy fácil pedir un traslado a Ciudad del Este para estar bajo órdenes del General Grumman** – me dijo Armstrong como si leyera mis pensamientos, los cuales estaban situados en la nieta del General.

Asentí para indicar que estaba de acuerdo con lo que el Teniente Coronel había dicho. En definitiva , debía aprovechar todo lo que Haruko tuviera para ofrecerme y después mis planes tendrían otro rumbo.

Mi vida adquiría sentido, mis metas se replanteaban frente a mi, ahora el gobierno se dirigía por personas que se preocupan por el pueblo, en ese momento me daba cuenta que mis pecados se habían estado pagando con el paso del tiempo, me encontraba a unos pasos de alcanzar el perdón.

_La última voluntad del hombre que se reflejaba en el vidrio de la ventana era casarse con la mujer que amaba, formar una familia y cuidar de ella como si fuera lo último que la vida le permitiese lograr._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Había pasado todo el día trabajando, escuchando las risas de mis compañeros, compartiendo anécdotas y satisfaciendo su curiosidad acerca de la cita de Havoc con la hermana menor del Teniente Coronel Armstrong. Solté un suspiro, me sentía lo suficientemente bien como para seguir trabajando una hora más.

Los chicos fueron desfilando por la puerta de la oficina , se despedían preguntando si era necesario que me esperarán. Con una sonrisa negaba y con un **– **_**diviértanse chicos, nos vemos mañana**_ – les despedía .

Sonreí aliviada viendo que la montaña de documentos que debía firmar, que hacia unas horas era mucho más a lo que ya quedaba frente a mi, era casi nada.

_**- Suficiente**_ – golpeó mi conciencia, bostecé con cansancio retiré mis lentes y pase mis manos por mi rostro como si con eso me deshiciera de la flojera que se apoderaba de mi cuerpo y el cansancio de mis ojos.

Me levante del cómodo sillón, caminé hacia la cafetera sirviendo una taza del líquido negro, lo acompañe con un poco de azúcar y leche, eso debía espantar la pereza por un rato, en lo que llegaba a casa.

Ordené mis cosas en el más completo silencio, decidí que por hoy no habría trabajo extra para llevar a casa, lo único que deseaba era tomar un relajante baño con agua tibia mezclado con burbujas en la bañera y después descansar disfrutando de la suavidad de mi cama.

Apagué las luces del lugar y cerrando la puerta del cuartel me dirigí a casa. Miré mi reloj – _**19: 30 hrs**__ –_ murmuré – _**un milagro haber salido temprano**_** –** me dije en silencio, observo el cielo oscurecerse , las estrellas comienzan a brillar y la luna se posa sobre mi, alumbra mi andar, miré distraída la delgada sombra que me acompañaba, - _**cuántas veces no me había ofrecido él de su compañía camino a casa**_ – pensé trayendo a mi presente aquellas suaves palabras - _**" Disfrutemos de la luz que nos brinda la luna en una noche tan oscura" **_– y ahí en silencio nos hacíamos compañía, caminábamos uno a lado del otro sintiendo el viento rozar nuestro rostro y una infinita calma. _Sólo éramos dos personas, una pareja esperando una confesión que jamás llegaba, la profundidad de la noche guardaba silencios y con ellos los secretos de nuestros corazones_. Sacudí mi rostro, no sería presa de la tristeza, no habría más lagrimas por derramar, así que disipando mis pensamientos seguí por las calles que me llevarían a mi destino.

No supe cuanto tiempo tarde exactamente en llegar, pero si el suficiente para ahuyentar mi sueño, subí los escalones lentamente y chequé el buzón, saqué la correspondencia, publicidad, estados de cuenta, nada con importancia, seguí pasando los sobres uno a uno hasta que mi vista se topó con un sobre amarillento que tenía el sello de _URGENTE_ – _**Una carta**_ – musité dejando la demás correspondencia en la mesita de madera que esta en el recibidor, enciendo la luz de la sala y me dirijo a la cocina sin soltar el sobre. Abrí el refrigerador y saqué un envase con jugo de naranja, vertí un poco en un vaso, apagué la luz de la sala y caminé a mi habitación . Al entrar en está y dejé el sobre en la cómoda , luego entré al baño y me relajé, descansando todos mis músculos bajo el agua tibia llena burbujas. Estuve ahí cerca de cuarenta minutos – _**Lo necesitaba**_ – me dije enredándome en una toalla. Me vestí con el pijama de tela de algodón color beige que había dejado sobre la cama , un pantalón holgado en las piernas y una blusa de tirantes que se adhería perfectamente al cuerpo.

Tomé el sobre y con calma lo abrí y saqué la nota que había dentro. Comencé a leer.

_**Riza:**_

_Recibe mis saludos mi niña._

_Lamento escribir para informarte que la salud de tu abuelo es delicada. No te asustes el médico dijo que necesita cuidados en su alimentación y extremo reposo; aunque ya lo conoces, se niega estar en cama y quiere estar metido todo el día en ese cuartel que es su prisión. Dice que no es nada grave y no quiere informar a los militares sobre su estado físico, ese viejillo terco. Lo siento mi niña pero ya sabes que el general me saca de mis casillas. He pensado mucho, pero no me quedo otra opción más que escribirte . Tengo la plena seguridad de que tú si le convencerás de que se cuide y guarde reposo. Mi niña, Tú eres su única familia y ese viejillo todavía tiene mucho por vivir, Me ha dicho, y mira que no se cansa de decirlo, que hasta que él no vea en sus brazos a sus bisnietos, no morirá. Así que ni lo mande Dios, y con un descuido se nos vaya antes. _

_Ya no te quito tiempo, espero que vengas a pasar unos días acá con nosotros, tu familia. _

_Con mucho Cariño,__** Susume. **_

Solté un suspiro acompañando de cansancio, me sentía tan sola, desanimada. Que pensé que Susume tenía razón debía ir a cuidar del abuelo, ese hombre no dejaba su cuartel ni habiendo un terremoto. Quedó decidido en ese instante tomaria unas pequeñas vacaciones, para ir al Este con mi familia .

Susume era una mujer de edad avanzada, que desde que mi abuela muriera había llegado a casa a convertirse en la ama de llaves de la casa del abuelo, incluso cuido de mi cuando mi madre murió, en lo que mi padre regresaba de una misión, como pasaba el tiempo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había crecido. Años después de la muerte de mi madre decidí entrar a la academia y seguir los pasos de mi abuelo, ser una persona al servicio del pueblo, para protección de éste, nunca pensé en llegar a ser un perro de los militares y me negué a ser entrenada por mi padre para hacer uso de la alquimia. Esas lecciones sólo las recibía el leal discípulo de mi padre, aquel niño que había crecido aprendiendo a manejar el fuego, descubriendo los grandes secretos que la alquimia guardaba para él. Al saber, cuan admiración y respeto tenía hacia mi padre, decidí que sería la mejor para protegerle.

Con ese último pensamiento removiendo los recuerdos _**- aquellos dolorosos trozos que eran parte de mi pasado, sepultaban los momentos felices del presente y anulaban las esperanzas del futuro **_- sonreí tristemente – _**No quedaba nada de aquel hombre quien había sido mi padre, ni de aquel chico que fue su discípulo, no quedaba nada de aquella rubia soñadora que había cometido el error de enamorarse de su superior, aquel hombre que admiraba y respetaba a mi padre, aquel alquimista a quien había prometido proteger...**__ - _Cerré mis ojos y me quede dormida...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Gracias a todas las personas que han leído, lamento mucho la demora, pero con el trabajo y los otros deberes ya no me queda mucho tiempo para escribir, pero ya regrese a mi antigua modalidad, escribir en cuaderno y luego pasarlo a pc. Así que es cuestión de paciencia para que el fic este completo en red. El próximo capítulo espero tenerlo para la siguiente semana.

Agradezco sus comentarios a: **Sherrice Adjani, Xris chan, fanita, hellosakura, -Sakura-Star-, beautifly92, Rizita-chan, Nee- San Z, Vale chan, bechi, Hanae-Kotara.**

Les respondo sus comentarios por Reply. Nuevamente gracias a todos por su tiempo para leerme.

Ya en el Próximo capítulo el regreso de Roy.

Les aprecia y les desea lindos días, Alis chan.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes que uso en esta historia no me pertenecen, sólo la idea de la historia._

_**Capítulo 5**_

La palabra exacta para describir como me sentía era sencilla, – _Emocionado_ – golpeó mi conciencia. Por primera vez me dejaba dominar por mis emociones, después de algunos años. No podía esperar a llegar a mi destino... Sonreí tontamente al recordar las palabras que mi amigo Maes me decía constantemente – " _ya cásate "_ – sabías palabras de parte de mi buen amigo, ahora me sentía nostálgico al recordarle a él, mi único verdadero amigo, mi hermano.

A pesar de dicha situación me sentí confortado y esperanzado sólo era cuestión de horas para estar junto a ella, mi leal teniente, aquella mujer a quien confiaría mi vida mil veces, de quien podía esperar fidelidad con mis ojos cerrados.

Mi alma estaba ansiosa, esperando el momento exacto para verle, decirle todos, y cada uno de los secretos que guarda mi corazón y mi mente. Aquellos pensamientos que inician con un bello rostro, tan dulce y angelical, que terminan con el recuerda de una sedosa y suave caballera rubia. Un espejismo que sólo en mis sueños me pertenece, donde el control de mis sentimientos se encuentran a su merced, donde puedo poseerla sin limitaciones y remordimientos, donde sé y tengo la seguridad de que su cuerpo, alma y corazón me pertenecen.

Cerré mis ojos dibujando una estúpida sonrisa de enamorado, ahí estaba otra vez el recuerdo de mi amigo Maes, - _me había puesto poético - _, como un romántico adolescente que sueña con el amor de su vida y le tiemblan la voz y las piernas con el hecho de materializar la imagen del ser amado en su cabeza.

Entonces solté un suspiro liberando mi tensión – _Nada es perfecto_ – pensé recordando una de nuestras últimas conversaciones sostenidas en Cd. Central.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lo pensé una y otra vez. Y nuevamente, llegaba a la conclusión de que necesitaba unas vacaciones. Ya estaba decidido me iría a ciudad del Este con mi abuelo a pasar unas semanas en su cálida compañía . Mi mente necesitaba despejarse y mi corazón olvidar, siendo sincera conmigo misma en ciudad central no podría hacerlo nunca.

Seguí guardando mi ropa en la maleta que me llevaría , observé toda la ropa que estaba doblada sobre la cama, era suficiente para pasar por lo menos 3 meses en ese lugar y creo que eso era justo lo que quería y necesitaba; perderme no sólo por unos meses, si no por años y talvez nunca regresar.

El pasado era un conjunto de recuerdos borrosos, que me han hecho inmune al dolor, a la pena y a la tristeza, dibujó una mueca sobre mis labios parecido a una sonrisa, levanto mi vista y me observo a través del espejo, veo lo que ha quedado de mi, lo que ha quedado de una mujer fuerte que lo único que busca es recuperar su vida.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. A partir de hoy todo cambiará y seré yo quien de el primer paso. El brillo que rodea mis ojos me sorprende, mis pupilas ambarinas se encuentran recuperando su vitalidad . Ahora lo sé, estoy dispuesta a olvidarle a él, a todo lo que me unía con él, estoy dispuesta hacer libre...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**- Se puede** – escuché tras la puerta.

**- Si** – respondí esperando que el recién llegado hiciese acto de presencia.

Me encontraba tranquilo, sentado a un lado de la ventana disfrutando del paisaje, ya faltaba poco para poder estar en Ciudad Central.

**- Coronel Mustang** – se escuchó la voz delicada de una mujer – **me alegra estar a cargo de su protección - **

Giré mi rostro para encontrarme con dos rostros conocidos, le obsequie una sonrisa seductora, no había cambiado en años, que podía hacer conmigo, así era mi naturaleza de casanova.

**- El gusto es mío** – dije poniéndome de pie, acercándome a la teniente segunda Maria Ross. Le miré con fijeza y observé como sus mejillas se teñían de un leve carmín.

**- Señor** – tragó saliva con dificultad su acompañante – **estamos a sus órdenes – **

Miré al hombre que estaba a lado de la teniente segunda , se trataba del sargento Denny Brosh, su leal compañero. Se encontraba perfectamente derecho frente a mi haciendo el saludo militar, mirando de reojo a la teniente. Mi sexto sentido me dijo que algo ocurría entre estos dos y que mi comportamiento había logrado que el sargento experimentará una mínima sensación celos.

**- Descansen soldados** – dije con mi voz firme, di medía vuelta y les invite a tomar asiento.

**- Gracias – **respondieron al unísono, caminaron hacia el sillón que estaba frente al lugar que yo había tomado.

**- ¿Les ofrezco algo de tomar?** – pregunté aún sin mirarles, por un instante me perdí observando la verde vegetación de los alrededores .

**- No señor –** respondieron – **Estamos bien, gracias** -

- **¿ A qué debo su visita?** – pregunté interesado, seguía dándoles la espalda, tal vez sería que no soportaba verles siendo una pareja de enamorados. Tenía emociones encontradas, por un lado estaba contento por ellos y por otro envidiaba aquello que ellos si habían alcanzado, aquello que habían tenido el valor de enfrentar, el hecho de estar enamorados el uno del otro, siendo dos compañeros.

- **órdenes del Teniente Coronel** **Armstrong–** respondió Maria Ross – **debemos encargarnos de su protección** – completó el sargento.

**- Entiendo** – dijo sin mucho interés, el Coronel que había sido antes empezaba adaptarse nuevamente a su papel – **¿ Y díganme que novedades hay ?** – preguntó clavando su oscura mirada en ambos.

**- Mary y yo nos vamos a casar** – soltó el rubio con evidente emoción en su voz.

- **Denny **– dijo la castaña sonrojada, sus mejillas se encontraban teñidas de un ligero carmín, que para mis ojos le hacia ver linda, siempre me era agradable ver una mujer en apuros y avergonzada, lo que me hizo pensar en mi teniente, aquella mujer fuerte a la cual nunca en mi vida había visto doblegarse ante nadie, ni mucho menos avergonzada, siempre segura de sí misma, siempre decidida a alcanzar lo que se proponía en su mente y corazón. Una mujer única y grandemente especial para mí.

El sargento Brosh miró de reojo a su compañera, tomó su mano y la apretó suavemente – **el preguntó** – le dijo aparentando inocencia.

**- Felicidades** – respondí brindándoles una sincera sonrisa. Una vez más esa extraña punzada en el interior de mi pecho, ellos habían logrado aquello que yo había deseado por años en silencio, un secreto lleno de agonía por el dolor de perder a un ser tan especial como lo era mi teniente. Y la verdad golpeaba mi mente. La realidad estaba frente a mí ... _Yo no la había perdido_... ahora con la cabeza fría me daba cuenta de algo ... _Riza Hawkeye nunca me había pertenecido_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola a todos. Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por su paciencia y comprensión, ya estoy acá subiendo el capítulo 5, sé que es corto, pero quería que tuvieran algo que leer antes de subir el capítulo 6 que se viene un poco más complicado y en el cual he estado pensando y trabajando mucho, muchas ideas se me vienen y la verdad quiero que quede algo acorde a lo que ha traído la historia.

Gracias, muy especialmente a las chicas que dejan sus comentarios: miciel, tenma24, Nee- San Zetus, Hanae- Kotara, Rizita chan y Vale chan. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo y que siga gustándole lo que leen.

Este capítulo esta dedicado especialmente a mi amiga Xris chan, que se encuentra disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones fuera de nuestro país, linda te deseo lo mejor en estas fiestas y ojalá te hayas divertido, ya el próximo año sabré que te pareció este capítulo y los que vengan.

Sólo les aviso que estén atentos, durante esta semana subo el capítulo 6 y si bien va el capítulo7 esta en línea antes del fin de semana.

Un beso y un abrazo.

Alis chan.


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer : Los personajes de la serie de Fullmetal alchemist no me pertenecen._

**_Capítulo 6_ **

Aún no estoy segura que fue lo que me motivo a venir, sigo caminando en silencio por las calles de Ciudad Central hacia ese lugar , el cual no debería visitar, el hogar de Roy Mustang. Hace ya un buen tiempo que dejó de vivir en esa casa, es como si mi corazón me llevase a un lugar donde pudiera sepultar mi pasado, - _no puede ser, ya alucinas Hawkeye_ - suelto una risa que me ha relajado, sin duda alguna he enloquecido, _- ¿ Qué es lo que intentas yendo a ese lugar ?_ – me pregunta mi conciencia confusa. - _No lo sé, es como si me gustará sufrir _- Sin embargo, no es así, esto es una despedida, un hasta nunca. Estoy dispuesta a darme una nueva oportunidad, a vivir una nueva vida donde el nombre de Roy Mustang sólo sea historia, parte del olvidado pasado que se queda en el hubiera, como dice la nana Susume " _El hubiera no existe. Jamás, nunca y siempre son palabras que no se deben pronunciar si se quiere obtener un aprendizaje en la vida" _, sólo Susume sabe lo que dice, una mujer bondadosa y con mucha experiencia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Han pasado cerca de tres horas desde que haya recibido la visita de la teniente segunda Maria Ross y del sargento Denny Brosh, ahora su prometido, realmente son una pareja singular. Por otro lado, sigo enfrascado en mis pensamientos, es como si mi mente se centrara en el hecho de recordar y recordar aquellas personas que son importantes para mi y que han tenido y tienen un papel importante en mi vida, desde mi amigo Maes, mi maestro Hawkeye, el General Grumman y mi Teniente. Cuatro personas que han tenido un papel con gran peso y significado en mi vida, como si fueran mi familia, lo único que ha válido la pena en mi existencia.

Estoy dispuesto aceptar la propuesta que el General Haruko tiene en mente para ofrecerme, no tengo nada que perder y si mucho que ganar, así que es momento de tener cabeza fría y tomar decisiones .

Ya sólo es cuestión de horas para llegar a Ciudad Central . El teniente Coronel Armstrong había dicho que la llegada a la estación sería antes de las siete de la mañana, esperaría con paciencia a enfrentar lo que me depara el futuro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Por fin llegue. Me quedé unos diez minutos de pie observando la fachada de la casa, - _¿Ya cuánto tiempo tenía deshabitada?_ – mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos , Black Hayate ladraba sentado a un lado mío. Me encontraba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que me había olvidado de mi acompañante. Le miré , luego sonreí al verle ladear su cabeza desconcertado, hasta el fiel amigo del hombre podía experimentar la confusión del ambiente.

Respiré profundo y subí las escaleras, metí mi mano en el bolsillo de mi suéter; sentí el metal frío, la llave de aquella casa que se encontraba completamente deshabitada, la tomé con decisión entre mis manos, ya no había vuelta atrás, el momento de un adiós definitivo estaba delante de mí, a unos pasos de ser libre de un amor no correspondido.

Sentí como el suave pelaje de Black Hayate rozaba mi mano, invitándome a seguir adelante. En definitiva, llámenme loca, pero ese perro me entendía mejor que muchas de las personas que me rodeaban, era como si me pudiera decir que estaba conmigo, que no me encontraba sola en este ritual de despedida. Ya fortalecida, saqué la llave que tenía envuelta en mi mano, hecha un puño, la sostenía temiendo que en cualquier momento esta desapareciera y me quedará nuevamente sin poder hacer algo para mí. Con decisión inserte la llave en el cerrojo , di una media vuelta escuchando el clic que indicaba que la puerta estaba abierta, sin darme siquiera el tiempo de vacilar giré la perilla y entre al lugar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**- Eso que hiciste** – el rostro de la joven se movía de un lado a otro negando- **no estuvo nada bien¿ Pero en qué estabas pensando?** – preguntó con reproche.

El joven se encogió de hombros – **Ya te lo dije** – clavó su vista en su mirada chocolate – **el preguntó y como todo buen soldado** – hizo una pausa para mirarle con más fijeza – **respondí** – alzó sus manos derrotado al darse cuenta que su mirada no surtía efecto en ella – **No entiendo que tiene de malo** – soltó con desgana.

**- Eso es parte de nuestra vida personal** – le dijo con voz firme – **El Coronel Mustang se refería a la milicia **– hizo una pausa – **No a nosotros - **

**- Insisto** – suspiró – **Yo no hice nada malo –** le miró de reojo – Y**a lo habíamos hablado queríamos que el Coronel Mustang junto con la Teniente Hawkeye fueran nuestros padrinos de bodas** – siguió en aquella posición – **La idea fue tuya, si mal no recuerdo** – ahora por fin él veía una pequeña oportunidad de victoria, esa mujer siempre se las ingeniaba para ganarle batalla tras batalla, pero como decían en la milicia, la guerra aún no estaba perdida.

- **Claro –** ella se puso de pie - **Pero, no era ni el lugar, ni el momento** – se le acercó con lentitud quedando justo frente suyo – T**odavía falta que lo comentemos con la Teniente** – le guiñó un ojo con picardía

- **Pero... -** el chico fue interrumpido por la castaña.

– **Te quiero Brosh, si no fuese así** – le hecho los brazos a su cuello – **Jamás hubiese aceptado casarme contigo** – le dió un beso casto en sus labios – **Ya tendremos tiempo de pedirle a esos dos que sean nuestros padrinos** – dijo contra sus labios – **Por ahora , sólo deja que el Coronel acomode sus ideas y se reinstale a la vida de militares** – le abrazó con fuerza – **Deja que asimile la idea de reencontrarse con la Teniente** – le dijo besándole otra vez.

El sargento se dejó llevar por las acciones de su compañera y prometida, soltó una risita de conformidad, esa mujer siempre ganaba. De nueva cuenta la victoria era para ella, el marcador seguía desfavorable para él. Maria Ross 3 , en cambio, Denny Brosh 0. Después de todo, al tenerle así y sabiendo que ella sería su esposa era un hecho que la guerra la iba ganar él. Sonrió mientras sentía el abrazo fuerte de su futura mujer.

" _Todos tienen la oportunidad de ser felices, siempre que no sea demasiado tarde para reconocer los sentimientos que guardan en sus corazones " – _Aquella frase le había dado el valor para declarar sus sentimientos a su compañera de batalla, Maria Ross, una mujer que no sólo amaba, si no que también admiraba y respetaba. Y teniéndola en sus brazos podía confirmar cada una de las palabras que había hecho suyas ya hace algún tiempo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pasé mis delgados dedos por una mesa de madera que estaba a un lado de la entrada, sentí el polvo adherirse a mi piel. Todo se encontraba en completo orden , eché un vistazo a la sala, caminé hacia la cocina buscando el interruptor y así conseguir alumbrar el lugar.

No había cambiado nada, todo seguía tal cual lo había dejado la última vez que Yo estuviera en este sitio cuidando de mi Superior, luego de aquella misión que casi le costo la vida al Coronel. Había pensado que no me recuperaría jamás de la impresión de verme afectada por no haber cumplido con mi trabajo a la perfección.

_- Perfecto_ – golpeó mi mente – _el mundo no es perfecto_ – susurré clavando mi vista en un retrato que me era muy familiar, ahí estábamos todos, de izquierda a derecha empecé a repasar los rostros de mis amigos, los Hermanos Elric, sonreí al ver la cara de molestia que sostenía Edward al mirar al Coronel, había comentado que debían traer un banquito para que el alquimista saliera de cuerpo entero en la foto y eso fue la gota que derramo su paciencia, si no fuera por Alphonse, talvez ambos alquimistas ya fuesen historia. Centré mi mirada en Havoc, ese hombre no suelta un cigarrillo, después Fuery, Farman, Breda y en medio de todos nos encontrábamos Roy y yo, Mustang sonreí coquetamente y miraba de reojo la rabieta de Edward, mientras que yo le apuntaba a sus espaldas con mi arma, como siempre, mi deber antes que todo, mantener el orden – _un mundo perfecto_ – dije en voz baja para observarme a mí misma en el retrato. Con una actitud seria y completamente firme.

Dejé el portarretrato en la mesita y seguí caminando por el lugar, si no podía decir adiós al dueño del lugar, podía decir adiós a todos los momentos vividos en ese lugar, aquellas tristezas vividas, como lo eran la muerte de General de Brigada Huhg y otras más que no valía la pena enlistar. Suspiré, sentía como la calma del ambiente me contagiaba y a la vez mi corazón empezaba acelerarse al sentirme cerca de la habitación de Roy. Con toda la valentía y sobriedad que me caracterizaba giré el pomo con lentitud y respiré profundamente, intenté relajarme nuevamente , así que la entrada quedo libre para que yo pudiese introducir mi cuerpo en la habitación. En el momento en que estuve dentro, sentí como el aroma de aquel hombre se encontraba impregnado en cada rincón. - _No puede ser - _había pasada tanto tiempo y aún así parecía que su presencia estuviese vigente en aquel lugar, como si nunca se hubiera marchado. No pude evitarlo, sin darme cuenta estaba ya sentada en su cama, me dejé llevar por mi sentimentalismo y terminé recostando mi cuerpo en aquel cómodo y reconfortante colchón. Mi cabeza estaba en una almohada , recargando todo mi peso en ésta, de manera muy acogedora. Mis dedos ya casi no podía verlos, mi mirada estaba nublada, las imágenes eran cada vez más borrosas y el frío de las lagrimas que se deslizaban en silencio en mis mejillas me enfrentaron al dolor que sentía al decir adiós a todo lo que le perteneciera a él. Cerré mis ojos y por un momento, en un instante, le vi cerca de mí, contemplando mi cuerpo desde muy lejos. Por fin, dije adiós sin articular sonido alguno, mis labios se movieron automáticamente y cuando abrí mis ojos supe que mi nueva vida me esperaba en casa de mi abuelo, con los míos, mi familia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**- Buenos días Señor** – Hizo el saludo militar - **Le comunico que estamos a una hora de llegar a Ciudad Central** – me informó Denny.

**- Esta bien** – respondí viendo mi reloj de bolsillo, aquel de mental platinado que todos los alquimistas estatales llevamos con orgullo – _las seis de la mañana_ – me dije mentalmente observando las manecillas del reloj.

**- Si no se le ofrece nada más, me retiro** – el sargento espero en posición de descanso una respuesta.

**- Sólo una pregunta más** – le dije mirándole con interés.

**- Usted dirá, Señor** -

**- ¿Recuerdas a los soldados que estaban bajo mis órdenes?** - pregunté

**- Si señor** – dijo mirándome con curiosidad.

**- ¿Cómo están ellos?-** pregunté con mi mayor control, no tenía intención de que se percatará de la ansiedad que sufría por saber sobre alguien en especial. Cierto era que Havoc me escribía seguido y me mantenía informado de cómo se guiaban las actividades en el cuartel, pero tenía meses que le había pedido que no me hablará de nada más, de nadie en específico, así que había perdido todo rastro de cómo se encontraba Hawkeye.

- **Hasta lo que sé** – hizo una pausa – **ellos están muy bien** – sonrió mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados – **La teniente esta muy bien, cumpliendo con su trabajo. Usted la conoce mejor que nadie, es una persona digna de admiración** – hizo una pausa intentando ver alguna expresión que delatará mi interés especial por la Teniente **- Es como si** - vaciló un poco-** esa mujer fuese perfecta **– sonrió.

_- Por supuesto _– pensé – _Esa mujer es perfecta para mí _-

Mi expresión no cambió, me mantenía mirándole firme. De alguna manera complacido, el chico era muy listo, me había evitado preguntar particularmente por ella – **Comprendo** – dije con mi habitual seriedad.

- **Es por eso que Mary y yo queremos que tanto ella como usted sean nuestros padrinos de Bodas **– hizo una mueca de desaprobación – **Ella dice que debemos esperar a que usted se reencuentre con ella –** me dijo mirándome de reojo- **¿ Usted cree qué hay posibilidad de que sean nuestros padrinos?** – preguntó con cautela, sin duda ese chico tenía de tonto y despistado lo que yo tenía de santo y trabajador, si no fuese por que debía guardar la postura que todo superior proyecta, hubiese soltado una carcajada y le hubiese asegurado que no habría una boda, sino dos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En mal momento había sucedido un accidente en la estación de tren, ya estábamos a sólo cuarenta minutos de llegar a nuestro destino, cuando nos informaron que el camino podía continuar hasta que se solucionará lo ocurrido, habíamos perdido más de tres horas en ese lugar – _nueve con cuarenta minutos de la mañana _– observo en mi reloj. No es muy tarde que digamos. Puedo observar por la ventana los edificios y casas que anuncian que hemos llegado a ciudad Central a escasos diez minutos de llegar a la estación y ya poder estar en casa.

Escuchó el sonido del tren arribando en la estación, también el ruido que hacen las ruedas que sostienen a los vagones, observó a las personas que esperan ansiosos y gustosos a sus seres queridos , de igual manera otros los despiden. Es un hecho, en mi caso nadie viene a recibirme, es una sorpresa que estoy dispuesto a darles a mis compañeros de guerra. No puedo evitar pensar en ella, en su reacción, fantaseo un poco, la observó correr hacia a mí y echarse a mis brazos, rodear mi cuello con sus delgados brazos y luego fundirnos en un dulce y tórrido beso. Casi suelto una carcajada. _– Sueña Mustang _– me reprende mi conciencia – _limítate a esperar verle satisfecha con tu regreso_ – me aborda a mi pensamiento – _espera que te reciba con una mirada de bienvenida y no con su característica pistola _– sonrió contento de estar por fin en mi destino. Con todo el respeto que merece mi rango, veo como los soldados encargados a mi protección, Maria Ross y Denny Brosh, me escoltan seguros y cautelosos, hay discreción en el hecho que implica mi llegada, eso me parece adecuado, aún no creo conveniente un escándalo por mi presencia.

Veo la luz que me lleva a la salida bajo las escaleras del vagón donde me encontraba cautivo. Por fin soy libre, en una ciudad donde tiempo atrás deje mi vida, mis anhelos, muchos propósitos y sobre todo mi hogar.

No puedo evitar sentirme en casa, sentir el calor del sol tocar mi piel, después de meses de frío y soledad, me siento acogido por las personas que me miran dándome la bienvenida.

- **Bienvenido a casa Coronel Mustang** – escucho una voz que me es muy familiar, giro mi rostro, sin poder creerlo, le veo ahí frente a mí, una sorpresa inesperada como sabía ella que yo iba estar ahí.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por seguir la historia, espero que siga siendo de su agrado. Especial gratitud aquellos que toman tiempo para dejar un comentario: Vale chan, XxPamelaxX ( Gracias por el reviews y espero que este cap. también te guste), Miciel, ZunA ( Me alegra que la historia sea de tu agrado y bueno las situaciones inesperadas ya vendrán). Beauty chan.

Nos leemos si Dios quiere el viernes o el sábado, el capítulo 7 esta siendo escrito, así que unos retoques y ya lo tendrán en red. Saben la idea es que este fic este terminado antes del año que viene o a principios del año.

Para las personas que leen mis fics de FMA, de la cuenta de RinKo InuKai, les avisó que también ya pronto actualizaré los dos fics " Triste melodía de amor y Mi vida en un sueño" Los capítulos están casi listos.

Les aprecia Al chan.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer **__: Los personajes de la serie de Full metal alchemist no me pertenecen._

_**Capítulo 7  
**_

Observé con lentitud cada rincón de mi habitación, parecía que sería la última vez que estaría ahí, ya me encargaría luego de enviar por mis cosas, después de todo no tenía mucho por lo que debía preocuparme, una mesa de madera, dos sillas, una cama, una mesita de estar donde había un par de libros y en mi closet unas cuantas prendas de vestir, solté una risita cansada, tenía más uniformes militares que ropa de civil. Ahora que iniciará mi nueva vida, tenía que dedicar un día especial para hacer lo que la mayoría de las chicas hacía, ir a los centros comerciales y correr por los pasillos, debatiendo donde gastar el sueldo y los ahorros.

Mi fiel y protector guardián me miró como si comprendiese lo que pasaba por mi mente. Sonreí con melancolía, creo que a final de cuentas, era una mujer débil y cursi, solté un suspiró – **Seguro que entiendes lo que siento** – le miré de reojo – _**Es hora de decir adiós**_ – le vi mover su hocico de un lado a otro, creo que al igual que Yo, se encontraba poco convencido de irse – _Black Hayate, vámonos_ – le dije en silencio, con la mirada le comunique que debíamos marcharnos a cumplir con nuestro destino, uno nuevo e incierto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-**No era necesario** – dijo el anciano bebiendo de su té –** Harás que mi nieta venga a perder su tiempo – **le miró con los ojos entrecerrados** – Seguro que tiene mucho trabajo en Cd. Central y … -**

**-Y nada** – una mujer de edad avanzada le replicó – **Usted necesita de alguien que venga a meterle en cintura **– cruzó sus brazos indignada – **Y creo que sólo Riza puede lograr hacerle entrar en razón** – sonrió triunfante, viendo como el anciano palidecía.

Las palabras de la anciana le hicieron imaginar a su linda y compresiva nieta, su conciencia se compadeció de Él, seguramente que lo haría entrar en razón, la imagen de su nieta con un arma en las manos se le antojo como una idea exagerada. Sin embargo, sabía que Riza era capaz de eso y más con tal de hacer su voluntad, seguro que aquella actitud era algo malo que había heredado de ÉL mismo.

La mujer le observó en silencio, tenía ya tantos años trabajando para el General que había perdido la cuenta. Sonrió para Ella misma, lo que ese anciano necesitaba era tener compañía, que su familia estuviese a su lado y siendo Riza su única nieta, era justo que ambos se dieran la oportunidad de conocerse a fondo. Había conocido a Riza cuando su madre murió y habían sido escasos 5 meses que Ella se hizo cargo de la pequeña rubia de ojos ámbar, tan hermosa y dulce, le recordaba feliz corriendo por los jardines de mansión, pero como era de esperarse su abuelo necesitaba ocultar su dolor, primero había perdido al amor de su vida años atrás y después a su único tesoro, la prueba en existencia de aquel amor que el general le había profesado a su esposa. Después de aquella estadía, tenía entendido, por lo que le comentaba el anciano, que su nieta se había convertido en una bella mujer, heredando la belleza de su abuela, la lealtad de su madre y la perseverancia de su abuelo, nunca, en todos los años que llevaba de servicio, le había escuchar mencionar que había heredado de su padre.

**-¿En qué piensas? **– preguntó curioso el anciano, le había llamado la atención lo concentrada que se encontraba Susume en sus pensamientos.

**-En los recuerdos** – sonrió – **algo sin importancia** – se acercó al anciano para retirarle la taza que tenía en las manos – **General ahora que venga su nieta al Este, relájese, diviértase, dese la oportunidad de conocerla más a fondo** – le miró con comprensión – **Recuerde que hay veces en que la vida sólo nos brinda una oportunidad -**

**-Gracias** – el anciano sonrió satisfecho, tenía que reconocer que ya estaba viejo, que ya sus fuerzas y condición de salud no le permitían dar el cien por ciento – **Ya va siendo hora de que me retire** – dijo en voz alta para sí mismo.

- **Y que disfrute de sus bisnietos** – la anciana captó la atención del General – **Como tanto desea** – soltó un suspiro – **Tal vez** – la mujer pensó mejor sus palabras – **Ya va siendo hora de que le ayude a su nieta a conseguir aquello que tanto anhela – **

No hubo más dialogo, después de aquellas últimas palabras la mujer se retiro de la habitación, dejando a un general en actitud reflexiva, Susume tenía razón, con el regreso de su brillante y leal ex subordinado y la llegada de su nieta a casa, a su lado, todo sería más sencillo para ambos.

El tablero estaba listo, las piezas se empezaban acomodar, cuestión de tiempo y el juego empezaría. Sin duda alguna, en esta partida le llevaba ventaja al General Haruko.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bajé del taxi, detrás de mí, Black Hayate me seguía curioso, olisqueando y observando cauteloso todo individuo u objeto que se cruzaba en mi camino. Observé el reloj que hacía juego con mi bolso y me di cuenta que aún tenía tiempo suficiente para andar por allí viendo los aparadores que estaban cerca de la estación de tren. Me encogí de hombros viendo el hocico ladeado de Black Hayate, no se encontraba muy convencido de continuar con el camino, solté un largo y quedo suspiro y sintiéndome una mujer valiente y madura jale de su correa, la decisión estaba tomada. Iría a casa del abuelo, me alejaría de la vida militar para siempre y me dispondría a empezar de nuevo, conociendo nuevas personas y lo más importante dejaría el pasado atrás, en lo más profundo de mis recuerdos, me tomaría con calma mi presente, esperando ser una persona renovada y lista para alcanzar sus anhelos y mi futuro, lo único que veía en Él, era mi rostro sonriente y con mi familia, así es, estaba dispuesta a darme otra oportunidad, esta vez Yo amaría y sería amada sin prejuicios, sin limitaciones, sin condiciones y para siempre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-¿Alguien sabe dónde está la Teniente?** – preguntó el recién llegado.

**-…**- nada, eso fue lo que recibió como respuesta a su pregunta.

**-Chicos** – hablo con tono firme – Hice una pregunta, lo único que espero es una respuesta simple – les miró a todos, en sus ojos bailaba la curiosidad, esperaba que alguien se dignará a responderle.

**-No está-** aquella no fue la respuesta que esperaba, en fin, se encogió de hombros, había recibido la más simple y obvia de las respuestas.

- **Gracias Breda –** respondió el Rubio al ras de su paciencia **– De ahí mi pregunta** – dijo mientras aprovechaba la ausencia de la teniente para fumarse un cigarrillo.

-**Lo que Breda quiso decir es que la Teniente salió de Cd. Central** – respondió Falman.

**- ¿Qué has dicho?- **preguntó incrédulo el Teniente segundo.

- **Lo que has escuchado** – respondió Breda sin ningún interés – **Ya era justo** – dijo sin dejar de mirar los papeles que tenía en sus manos – **Aquí está la orden de permiso de la Teniente** – Los extendió para que el rubio pudiera leerlos.

**-Pero …** - dudó mientras seguía en silencio la lectura – **Aquí hay un error** – les miró con sorpresa, no creía lo que sus ojos veían, lo que su cerebro procesaba. Ambos hombre se encogieron de hombros.

-**Lo mismo pensamos nosotros**- dijo Falman con actitud pensativa, estaba más serio de lo normal – **Según la asistente del General Haruko, es cierto** – su mirada era sombría – **Hawkeye pidió unas vacaciones de tiempo indefinido –**

-**Esto no me gusta para nada** – dijo Breda clavando su mirada en la del rubio. –**Ella ha recibido un permiso para unas vacaciones que tal parece no terminarán pronto – **

**-No hagamos deducciones apresuradas** – apresuró a decir el teniente segundo – **Todos sabes que la teniente Hawkeye se merecía unas vacaciones** – dijo poco convencido de sus palabras. La rubia necesitaba unas vacaciones lo antes posible, si no, de seguro, una tragedia ocurriría, _desde la partida del Coronel Mustang, había sido Ella quien se hiciera cargo de todo, sin descansos, sin reproches, sin mirar hacia atrás._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Llevaba más de cuarenta minutos viendo a través de los aparadores, había muchas cosas, para todo tipo de personas, me había entretenido en una librería, alrededor de cinco minutos hojeando un libro y que había decidido comprar a fin de cuentas, una novela romántica, sonreí viendo mi reflejo en uno de los vidrios de los aparadores, todavía quería soñar - _La vida y las circunstancias algunas veces podían ser irónicas _– pensé en silencio viendo la portada del libro, como en los cuentos de hadas, todavía parecía esperar ilusamente un milagro.

Me detuve frente a una cafetería que se encontraba a unas cuadras de la estación, en menos de una hora, debía estar alistándome para partir. Había tanto por lo cual luchar, por lo que debía arriesgarme, por todo aquello estaba dispuesta a sepultar en el pasado, era que debía arriesgarme para construir un futuro. - _Mi futuro, sin órdenes, sin uniformes, sin leyes que prohibieran la fraternalización entre superiores y subordinados – _remarcó con impaciencia mi conciencia, ayudándome a no olvidar la razón por la que estaba preparada para empezar de nuevo, no había marcha atrás la decisión estaba tomada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡**Teniente Hawkeye**! – se escucharon las palabras atropelladas, mientras la puerta de la habitación se abría de golpe. Los tres hombres que se encontraban dentro, se le quedaron mirando curiosos al recién llegado, no era normal ver a su compañero de esa manera, podría decirse que la mezcla de sorpresa, desesperación y excitación era reflejada tanto en las palabras como en el lenguaje no verbal del pelinegro.

- **Respira Fuery **– le dijo uno de sus compañeros, mientras le observaban regular su respiración, todavía agitado, buscó con su mirada a la rubia, necesitaba informarle lo antes posible lo que sucedería en unas cuantas horas. Ella más que nadie necesitaba saber las buenas nuevas.

**- Lo… si…en...to** - dijo entrecortadamente – **Necesito hablar con la Teniente** – dijo el pelinegro clavando su vista en la de sus compañeros.

**-No está aquí **– respondió Breda.

-**Y otra vez** – hizo una pausa Havoc – **con esa estúpida respuesta **– soltó un cansado suspiro.

**-Me doy cuenta de Ello **– respondió algo molesto el joven, sus compañeros no entendían la importancia del mensaje que tenía que darles a todos, en especial a la teniente. Era justo que la rubia se enterase antes que todos del regreso de su coronel.

-**Ella se ha tomado unas vacaciones** – respondió Falman.

_-¿Cómo?_ – Fuery no creía lo que escuchaba, les miró como esperando que lo que decían era una broma, seguro se estaban burlando de él, siempre les había gustado usarle como Chivo expiatorio.

**- Así es – **intervinó el rubio** – Hawkeye se ha tomado unas vacaciones indefinidas –**

No podía ser, aquella respuesta le tomó por sorpresa, no podía estar pasar esto, justo cuando el Coronel Mustang estaba de camino a Cd. Central, ocurría este suceso inesperado. Se quedo callado, pensativo y en ese momento sólo había una pregunta que rondará por su mente - ¿_Cómo reaccionaría el Coronel Mustang al enterarse que la Teniente, su Teniente, no estaba en casa, esperándolo? -_

_**-**_** Ya debe estar de camino a Cd. del Este** – dijo poco convencido Breda – Por **ahí escuche que el general Grumman ha enfermado – **entrecerró sus ojos** – Lo más probable es que haya ido a visitar a su abuelo –**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ensimismada en mis pensamientos decidí ordenar una taza de café negro descafeinado. En escasos minutos, una taza de líquido oscuro se encontraba frente a mí, humeante, esperando por ser digerido. Seguí pensando en lo que me esperaba en Cd. del Este, en casa del General, en compañía de mi abuelo y Susume San. Mientras, giraba la cuchara dentro de la taza intentando enfriar el líquido – _En este momento deben saberlo ya_ – musité dirigiendo una mirada cargada de melancolía a mi reflejo, me veía proyectada, en los cristales de los transparentes ventanales. Una mirada, cansada, vacía y con los anhelos desilusionados. – _Riza Hawkeye di adiós a ese reflejo_ – me observé inyectando coraje a la mirada reflejada – _Sonrié_ – me ordene, en verdad, lo que hacía era engañarme, mi alma, mi corazón suplicaban a mi cuerpo que terminará con este duelo. El momento de decir adiós estaba en puertas, sonreí, lo logre, un gesto sincero de mi parte. Lleve la taza a la altura de mis labios y bebí con lentitud disfrutando del amargo sabor. Cerré mis ojos, lo había logrado, por fin, mi café sabía diferente - _Dulce_ – murmuré observando la envoltura del sustituto de azúcar que la mesera había dejado frente a mí junto a los sobres de cremora. Había dado el primer paso, ahora sabía que existían diferentes maneras de preparar y disfrutar un café.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-¿Qué ocurre Fuery?** - Le habló unos de sus compañeros para traerle a la realidad.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros derrotado, había ansiado ese momento. Cuando su compañero le había dicho que era un hecho que el Coronel Mustang llegaba ese mismo día y que habría una ceremonia y cena en su honor, los rumores gritaban a voces confiables que El Coronel Mustang sería ascendido a General, había tenido la necesidad de ir más pronto posible a comunicárselo a la Teniente Hawkeye.

_-Con suerte y se encuentren en la estación de tren_ – Pensó el pelinegro, imaginando que todavía había oportunidad de que el Coronel y la Teniente cruzarán sus miradas y resurgiera su extraña y única complicidad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Había sido injusta y egoísta al no compartir con mis compañeros mis planes, después de terminar mi café y dejar una generosa propina, salí de la cafetería. Tenía 15 minutos, suficientes para llegar a la estación y subir al tren que me llevaría a mi nuevo hogar.

-_**Ya falta poco**_ – murmuré esperando que Black Hayate apresurará su andar y me ayudase a seguir convenciéndome, que aquella había sido la mejor de las decisiones nunca antes tomadas en mi vida. La mayor parte de mi vida las decisiones importantes recaían en mis superiores.

Había muchas personas en la estación, lo más extraño era que había más militares de lo que normalmente habría en ésta. Caminaba hacia la sala de espera, atenta a escuchar el anunció de la hora de salida del tren que tenía por destino a Cd. del Este. Alcance a escuchar que el tren que venía del Norte había sufrido un retraso, al parecer un accidente, lo que logro la demora. Sin hacer mucho caso al anunció me di cuenta que la sala de espera estaba llena y que había mucha gente esperando. -_Muy extraño _- tendría que dar toda la vuelta para poder llegar al lugar donde debía esperar el tren. Un nuevo anunció indicó que el tren que se había retrasado había llegado justo en ese momento, me encontraba muy cerca de las puertas donde saldrían los pasajeros, las personas que esperaban a los recién llegados se acercaron haciéndome más difícil caminar, a unos metros de donde estaba situada había muchos militares, las puertas del tren se abrieron, giré mi cuerpo para dejar que unas personas pudieran pasar y mis ojos se abrieron de sobremanera cuando quede frente a la persona a la que menos esperaba encontrarme, controle mis acciones e hice el saludo militar, y lo único que pude hacer fue dar la bienvenida a la persona que tenía frente a mí

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO.

Continuará...

**Notas de la autora:** WOW, no lo puedo creer, después de años de ausencia en esta sección y dejando parado este fic, estoy de Regreso. Vaya!, 4 años ausente, lo lamento, pero entre salir de la Universidad, recibirme y empezar a trabajar y otras ocupaciones, deje de lado la historia (Y otras historias de otra cuenta -_-, que igual pienso retomar, sólo ténganme paciencia) y se me fue yendo la inspiración. Pero ahora que retome leer fics de esta sección de nuevo, también me vi la nueva serie 2009 de FMA, como que la inspiración regreso para un nuevo fic basado en el manga y la serie 2009, pero antes de subir ese fic, terminaré este q está basado en la serie 2003 y la movie FMA Conquista de Shambala. Espero me sigan apoyando y una vez más disculpen la demora, recuerden mi lema " Más tarde que nunca", " lenta pero segura".

Agradezco especialmente a las personas que me dejaron un reviews y que han seguido leyendo y las que no perdieron la esperanza esperanza de que continuará con esta historia, Muchas Gracias!

Gracias a: **Aleye, Shadir, ****Asphios de Geminis, Dalayla, Rizita Chan, Miciel, beautifly92, Zetus Ne San. Ya les estaré respondiendo sus reviews por Reply.**

Nos vemos el próximo Domingo, este fic va a la mitad, originalmente no quería que fuera tan largo, pero, creo que si se va extender un poco más ^^. ( Encontre mi cuaderno donde tengo bosquejados los capis, así que será más fácil escribir los capis.

Les aprecia y extrañaba Alis chan (Alias Rinko Inukai, recuerden soy la misma)


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer **__: Los personajes de la serie de Full metal alchemist no me pertenecen._

_**Capítulo 8**_

No puedo evitar sentirme en casa, sentir el calor del sol tocar mi piel, después de meses de frío y soledad, me siento acogido por las personas que me miran dándome la bienvenida.

- **Bienvenido a casa Coronel Mustang** – escucho una voz que me es muy familiar, giro mi rostro, sin poder creerlo, le veo ahí frente a mí, una sorpresa inesperada como sabía ella que yo iba estar ahí.

**-¿Gracia?** – pregunto incrédulo, recibo una sonrisa de parte de la castaña, su hermosa hija Elycia sujetando su mano también me sonríe.

**-Me alegra que este de regreso** – Me dice Gracia extendiendo su mano, la estrecho entre las mías, Ella es como mi cuñada, la esposa de mi amigo Hughes, de mi hermano de confidencias.

**-Pensé que mi regreso sería un secreto** – digo en voz alta, más para mí que para mi acompañante.

**-Por supuesto, a voces** – responde la castaña sonriendo.

**-Entiendo –** devuelvo el gesto.

**-Si era un secreto a voces, ¿Por qué razón los chicos y mi teniente no se encontraban ahí para recibirme? **– pienso con algo de malestar. Aunque agradecía que la esposa e hija de mi camarada estuviesen aquí.

-**Sé lo que estas pensando** – Me mira sonriente la mujer **– El General me pidió personalmente que asistiera a tu recibimiento y a una cena que van hacer en tu honor y aprovecharán para hacer un homenaje a mi marido** – la tristeza en la voz de la mujer no paso desapercibida para mí.

- **Lo lamento** – respondo suavizando la mirada – **Agradezco que estés aquí** – le obsequio una sonrisa – **Debe ser muy doloroso para ti revivir algunos recuerdos** –

-**No es nada** – responde Gracia – **estoy segura que Maes estaría más que de acuerdo con tu regreso – **

**- Lo sé** – respondí

-**Mamá porque Tío Roy parece Pirata** – La pequeña Elycia dijo señalando el parche que había en mi ojo izquierdo, no pude evitar sonreír tras el comentario de la niña.

**-Elycia** – su madre le reprendió por su comentario – **Eso no** … -

**-Porque Tío Roy va ir a una fiesta de disfraces** – interrumpí lo que Gracia empezaba a decirle a la pequeña.

La niña soltó una risita divertida y se me acercó con más confianza – **Se te ve bien tío Roy** – la niña me miró curiosa – **Puedo ir a la fiesta –** preguntó con inocencia - **Mamá podemos ir, ¿sí?** – giró su rostro para clavar su curiosa e inocente mirada en el rostro de su madre.

**-Pero** – Gracia dudo antes de responder.

**-Por supuesto** – respondí salvando a la castaña de la situación en la que la había hecho participe – **Hoy en la noche tendremos una cena y tú podrás ir de princesa** – me puse a la altura donde se encontraba Elycia – **Así que no hay de qué preocuparse preciosa –**

**-¡Siii!** – gritó entusiasmada la pequeña y su madre soltó un suspiro resignada.

En la misma posición en la que me encontraba miré a Gracia y le sonreí complacido. Al parecer no podía ser menos cruel con la pequeña Elycia. No podía hacerla participe de las desgracias del mundo de los adultos, al igual que con los hermanos Elric hace un par de años tras la muerte de su padre, les mentí pensando ser lo más amable posible y resulto ser una amarga y cruel excusa para no enfrentarme a mi propio dolor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-Buenos días General** – saludé a la persona que se encontraba frente a mí, hice el saludo militar, a pesar de no portar el uniforme, estaba segura de que él me reconocería y el acto de no saludar a un superior podía ser sancionado.

**-Buenos días Teniente Hawkeye** – el hombre hizo un gesto con su cabeza aceptando complacido mi saludo – **Veo que ya está lista para disfrutar de sus vacaciones** - miró de reojo la maleta que se encontraba a un lado de mí.

**-Si señor **– respondí con seriedad.

**-No es necesaria tanta formalidad Teniente** – sonrió el hombre - **Estamos fuera del cuartel y usted está en su papel de mujer civil, una ciudadana que va a visitar a su familia** – dijo el hombre sin dejar de mirarme.

-**Está bien señor –** relajé mis hombros.

El encuentro me había caído por sorpresa. No tenía ni la menor idea de que hacia el General Haruko en la estación de tren_. ¿Acaso estaban esperando a alguien importante?,_ tal vez a algún miembro del parlamento o incluso a un diplomático de otro país. Bien se sabía que Amestris se esforzaba para mantener sus buenas relaciones con los países vecinos.

-_Eso explica la presencia de los militares_ – pensé sin dejar de mirar al general, seguí en la misma posición.

**-Lleve mis saludos al General Grumman-** dijo el general con un tono mordaz.

-**De su parte** – respondí sin hacer ninguna expresión **- se los daré** – la presencia de ese hombre me molestaba, mi paciencia estaba a punto de llegar a su límite, cuando por fin escuche la voz de la mujer que anunciaba que el tren que tenía destino a Cd. del Este estaba listo para partir.

Di gracias al cielo por la oportuna interrupción – **Debo marcharme** – hice una reverencia – **Que tenga buen día General** – hice el saludo militar y antes de que él pudiera decir algo más me escabullí, perdiéndome entre la multitud. El lugar donde Yo debía tomar el tren se encontraba a espaldas del tren recién llegado, así que no habría ninguna posibilidad de toparnos nuevamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-Susume** – habló el anciano captando la atención de la ama de llaves.

-**Dígame Señor** – fue la respuesta de la anciana.

**-¿Estás segura que mi nieta llegará hoy?** – preguntó curioso el anciano, mirando a través de la ventana, como esperando que Ella apareciera en cualquier momento.

-**Así es**- sonrió la mujer complacida por la emoción que el viejo dejaba entre ver en sus palabras – **Ella estará con nosotros a tiempo para compartir la cena** –

-**Ya veo** – soltó un suspiro – **Sabes, creo que mis planes no salieron como los diseñe** – soltó pensativo.

La anciana le miró curiosa- _¿A qué se refería con eso?_ – Preguntó en silencio - **no lo entiendo General** – la mujer le invitó a seguir compartiendo con Ella sus pensamientos.

Otro suspiro – **Soy un egoísta Susume** – sonrió con melancolía – **Cuando me enteré de la visita de mi nieta –** hizo una pausa **– Le escondí mis planes y desee que Ella no hiciera de lado este viaje** –

-**General **– la anciana quiso que él fuera más explicito con sus palabras.

-**Él viene en camino** – ahora buscó la mirada de la anciana **– Cuando llegue a casa no podrá encontrarse con Ella – **

**- No es su culpa** – la anciana se acercó al general y le ofreció una taza de café – **Ella vendrá porque así lo ha decidido **– sonrió la anciana consolando a su acompañante – **Ella estará acá porque Yo se lo he pedido **– le brindó una mirada cargada de complicidad – **Todo es mi culpa** – le abrazó – **Quien puede condenar a una anciana por querer complacer los anhelos ocultos de un importante General** – se encogió de hombros – **Ahora por favor haga una cara de sorpresa** – y dándole un beso en la mejilla derecha – **Cuando su nieta llegue a casa** – le guiño un ojo - **Esto será nuestro secreto mi General – **

El hombre sonrió complacido por la mirada y acciones de su ama de llaves. Entre Ellos, durante todos esos años que estaban juntos, se había formado un lazo especial, una comunicación cómplice que se da entre 2 amantes secretos.

-**Sabía que podía confiar en ti** – dijo el hombre con la mirada, no hubo palabras, sólo gestos confidenciales que ellos entendían a la perfección.

**-Si Él sabe lo que vale su nieta**, - La mujer asintió con su cabeza - **No habrá poder humano que le impida recuperar ese amor que ha estado aplazando por años** - Finalizó clavando la mirada hacia el mismo punto donde el anciano había estado esperando que su nieta apareciese – **Él vendrá a buscarla mi general y su nieta estará muy feliz de ser encontrada **– muchas veces las miradas decían más que las palabras.

**Estoy seguro de que así será –** dijo el anciano aprisionando la mano de la mujer – **Seguro que el Rey empezará a mover las piezas del tablero a su favor **– con la mano libre llevó la taza de café a sus labios y bebió un poco de este.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al llegar a la estación me sorprendí de sobre manera al ver la gran cantidad de militares que se encontraban esperando mi llegada, entre Ellos, El general Haruko. Aquello sí que me tomo por sorpresa, reprime una sonrisa, en verdad quería soltarme a reír, la situación me parecía de lo más cómica, una de dos, parecía que esperaban recibir a uno de los miembros más importantes de la milicia o a uno de los delincuentes más peligrosos de toda Amestris y en lugar de aquellas opciones sólo habían recibido a un soldado raso, un cabo esperando recibir un glorioso ascenso. - _**A qué la escena parece divertida, ¿Qué no? **_– se burló en mi lugar mi conciencia.

Después de conversar un momento con Gracia; recibir la bienvenida de parte del General Haruko y buscar con la mirada a mis compañeros de batalla y a la persona más importante en mi vida, sin éxito, fui escoltado por un grupo de militares a un coche que me llevaría al cuartel.

**-Adelante** – Escuché la voz de un hombre de mediana edad, hizo un ademán invitándome a tomar asiento en la parte trasera del coche que estaba frente a mí. Antes de entrar eche un último vistazo, frustrado, vi como el general Haruko entraba en otro coche que estaba adelante y en él de atrás se sentaba Gracia acompañada de los soldados Brosh y Ross.

**-Por favor **– escuché una voz conocida – **Entre General** – se escuchó en susurró de la voz de mi acompañante. Sonreí para mis adentros. Armstrong tenía razón, en unas horas mi ascenso sería anunciado en presencia de todos los miembros más importantes de la milicia y del parlamento.

_- Ellos estarán ahí_ – me dije en silencio – _Ella está esperando por ti_ – tomé asiento en la parte trasera del coche. Necesitaba todas las fuerzas del mundo y el valor suficiente para enfrentarme a todos los demonios y fantasmas del pasado –_ A partir de hoy_ – me recordó mi conciencia – _empezarás una nueva vida_ – simulé una sonrisa – _Con Ella_- Con aquella determinación estuve dispuesto a dejar la cobardía a enfrentarme a todos para y por Ella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después del desagradable encuentro. Por fin, me encontraba dentro del tren que me llevaría a casa, con mi abuelo y Susume. Me relajé observando descansar a Black Hayate, mi fiel amigo, era mi guardián y leal protector. Solté un leve suspiro. Cerré mis ojos esperando descansar, borrar todos los recuerdos dolorosos y empezar a trazar una nueva perspectiva llena de esperanza, después de todo había escuchado de boca de muchas personas_ "La esperanza es lo último que muere"_ y Yo pensaba en silencio _"Mientras tanto déjate asesinar por la incertidumbre lentamente"_. Abrí mis ojos y me dedique a observar el bello paisaje que me brindaba este viaje. Estas eran mis primeras vacaciones, después de que el coronel se fuera al Norte.

_**-Prometiste dejar de pensar en él**_ – me regañé observando fijamente mi reflejo en la ventana – _**Será una tarea difícil**_ – solté un breve suspiro – _**Pero, no imposible**_ – Cerré mis ojos y me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El trayecto para llegar al cuartel se me había hecho eterno, parecía que no llegaría nunca, pero, una vez viendo el coche estacionado frente a la entrada principal mi corazón empezó a latir de una manera extraña, desbocada y ansiosa. Podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón, sentir como este podría estallar en cualquier momento. Cerré los ojos y empecé a contar lentamente, del uno al diez y viceversa, lo hice las veces que fueron necesarias hasta que la puerta del coche se abrió y el chofer me pidió amablemente que saliera de este.

**-Hemos llegado** – la voz del Teniente Coronel Armstrong interrumpió mis ejercicios de relajación – **Sus compañeros le esperan** – Armstrong me sonríe, había un mensaje oculto entre líneas, seguro, sus palabras se traducían – _**No pierda tiempo Coronel, la teniente Hawkeye le espera**_ – Palidecí, ahora que lo pensaba con la cabeza fría y mis sentidos consientes de lo que me esperaba, le veía frente a mí con su arma a milímetros de mi frente, observándome sin pestañear y diciéndome lo mucho que me odiaba por haberle abandonado, no tendría perdón, me había ido sin despedirme, le había dejado sola,_ sin esperanzas_ – _**C**_iertamente había escuchado muchas veces aquellas palabras _**"La esperanza muere al último" **_y ese mismo número de veces mi conciencia me había repetido _**" La incertidumbre asesina lentamente al que espera"**_– _Si Ella no me perdonaba, bien merecido me lo tenía_ – bajé del coche – _Sin embargo, No era imposible recibir su perdón_ – Caminé con la cabeza muy en alto hacía mi destino – _Suplicaría por el perdón de Riza si era necesario_ –

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Continuará…

Notas de la autora: Hola a tods, Estoy algo desanimada. Creo que el fic ha sido olvidado y casi nadie lo lee, pero bueno, como lo prometí acá estoy. Es domingo y la actualización se ha hecho ^o^, debo aprovechar que la inspiración está fresca y las ideas ni se digan. Por favor, si leen dejen un mensajito pequeño para saber si sigo escribiendo de esta pareja o ya de plano me voy a otra sección.

Agradezco a todas las personas que siguen leyendo, especialmente a las personas que me han dejado reviews, fueron mi motor para seguir. La mitad del capi estaba escrito desde el lunes, pero al ver que no comentaban me desanime y ya ni le iba a seguir, pero como vi que **Aleye** me dejo un review me anime a seguirlo y luego ya vi los reviews de **Andyhaikufma** y de **ly-dango** y justo hoy por el tiempo pude terminar la otra mitad. Muchas gracias por comentar en reply les contesto sus comentarios ^^.

Pd. Nos leemos el próximo fin de semana, me voy a dar prisa para que el capi esté listo para el jueves, si no, pues el domingo nos leemos.

Les aprecia Alis chan(alias Rinko Inukai)


	10. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer **__: Los personajes de la serie de Full metal alchemist no me pertenecen._

_**Capítulo 9**_

**-¿Qué has dicho?** – Preguntaron incrédulos al unisonó los hombres ahí presentes.

**-El Coronel Mustang regresa del Norte** – el chico se acomodo sus gafas, dando un toque intelectual y dando la seriedad de lo que hablaba – **Hay rumores de que será ascendido a General de División **- Hizo una pausa soltando un suspiro – **Pero…** – Se encogió de hombros – **No he llegado a tiempo para comunicárselo a la Teniente** – su voz reflejaba un tanto de desilusión – **Sólo un milagro hará que se crucen en la estación de tren –**

**-Eso quiere decir**…- Breda fue interrumpido por Havoc.

-**Sí, que el Coronel Roy Mustang llega hoy a Cd. Central **– apartó el cigarrillo de su boca y lo frotó apagándolo contra el cenicero que tenía cerca del escritorio.

-**Esto sí que es un hecho desafortunado **– comentó Falman, consciente de la reacción que tendría el coronel una vez enterándose de que la Teniente, _su subordinada incondicional_, no se encontraba en el cuartel, esperando a su regreso.

**-Va arder Cd. Central **– dijo Breda sin apartar la vista de sus compañeros, las miradas bailaban entre los rostros pálidos de los soldados – _Al parecer la Teniente espero un largo tiempo, ahora es demasiado tarde –_ El pensamiento de los cuatro hombres se unió, en un instante, en un cruce de miradas, todo silencio – **Literalmente, ardera Cd. Central **– repitió Breda poco convencido de lo contrario.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Caminé con paso firme, decidido y pausado, no había prisa. Mi Yo interno se burlo de mi - _¿A quién deseaba engañar? –_ Aunque si ya había esperado un año y unas cuantas horas, podría esperar unos cuantos minutos, que en realidad me parecían eternos. La distancia era un abismo. Mi corazón seguía palpitando de una manera que me asustaba, podía escucharle retumbar - _el_ _bum,bum,bum,_ - como si un tambor tocara una melodía que creará expectativa en mi interior. Mientras caminaba a una distancia prudente delante y detrás de mí, me escoltaban unos cuantos soldados. A lo que había llegado, un conjunto de soldados no hacían ni la mitad de mi Teniente, mientras Ella sola podía hacerse cargo de mi seguridad. Estos chicos necesitaban unos de otros para poder protegerme.

Dejando a un lado las pequeñeces, las palabras del general Haruko golpearon a mi mente – _**Siéntase en casa Coronel **_– Me había dicho tan sólo verme en la estación y saludarme, había creído que estaba alucinando, pero en la mirada del general pude percibir una especie de tono burlón inyectado en sus palabras – _Ja_ – me burlé en silencio de su actitud, no necesitaba que Él me recordará que me encontraba en casa- _¿Qué sabía el de mí? De mi vida, de mi pasado, de mis intensiones presentes, de mis planes futuros _– Me dije en silencio –_ Nada, absolutamente nada _– Sonreí para mis adentros – _Él no conoce ni la tercera parte de lo que Yo soy_ -

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Abrí los ojos, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado así, durmiendo, recargada sobre el cristal de la ventana. Eran cerca de la una, enfoque la mirada a mi alrededor y pude ver que Black Hayate seguía cómodamente dormido a mis pies. Sin moverme, solté un discreto bostezo, tenía que empezar a desperezarme. Removí mi cuerpo lentamente sin intensión de despertar a Black Hayate. Miré de reojo el paisaje. El sol se encontraba plantado en lo más alto del cielo, sin intensión de ocultarse, para aquello aún faltaba mucho, su jornada de trabajo apenas empezaba. Faltaban cerca de veinte minutos para poder llegar a la estación.

-Ya falta poco – musité con desgana. Seguí repasando mi itinerario mentalmente, la calma del lugar me daba una tranquilidad que años atrás parecía lejana y difícil de experimentar.

Después de ahí tendría que transbordar al tren que me llevaría a la provincia donde estaba situada la casa del general. Al llegar a la pequeña estación tomaría un coche para que me dejara a la entrada de la mansión de los Grumman y sólo tendría que caminar por el sendero para llegar a casa, con mi abuelo, el único familiar que me quedaba en el mundo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La puerta de la oficina se abrió llamando la atención de las personas que se encontraban ahí - **¿Qué hacen aquí?**- preguntó la persona que asía el pomo de la puerta – **Salgan, el Coronel Mustang está en el cuartel, debemos darle la bienvenida** –

_**-Y hablando del Rey de Roma – **_los cuatro conectaron su pensamiento, se dispusieron a salir, preparándose para lo que vendría después.

Salieron de la oficina siguiendo al soldado que les había dado el aviso. Llegaron hasta el jardín central, se encontraron con una gran cantidad de personas, de todo tipo de rangos, desde los subordinados hasta los miembros más importantes de la milicia y del parlamento. Y como una Ilusión, ahí estaba en el estrado frente a toda la multitud. El Coronel Mustang, su superior en múltiples misiones y amigo de toda una vida.

Siguiendo todos los actos requeridos, según el protocolo, el General Haruko dio un emotivo discurso, cargado de miles y miles de palabras que se reducían a dar la bienvenida y hacer público y real el asenso del ahora General de División, Roy Mustang. Como era costumbre, en este tipo de situaciones, Mustang tomo el lugar del estrado y dirigió unas cuantas palabras a los miembros de la milicia, comprometiéndose a dar su mayor esfuerzo para trabajar de la mano con los miembros del parlamento hacia la democracia soñada por muchos de los ahí presentes.

Todo parecía un sueño, uno lejano, que al más mínimo movimiento se esfumaría de manos de quienes habían esperado con ansias ese momento. Nadie, ni los amigos, ni enemigos del General Mustang podían creer que fuera un hecho tenerle ahí, prometiendo luchar a su lado por los mismos ideales con los que se había motivado hacerlo años atrás. Después de las palabras del General, los saludos militares y sonrisas de satisfacción no se hicieron esperar.

_El comienzo de una nueva oportunidad estaba en puertas para una vida ansiosa por aprovecharla._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Notas de la autora:**__ Hola a todo(a)s, ya estoy acá actualizando, me fue imposible hacerlo el jueves tuve mucho trabajo y como que la inspiración se quería dar a la fuga. Lo bueno es que la aprisione, jeje. Este capí esta algo cortito, pero el que se viene esta más largo._

_Este Capí va dedicado a las chicas que me dejaron reviews, la vdd, me subieron mucho el ánimo. El capítulo que sigue está casi listo. Así que para el miércoles acá lo tendrán. Si no es así el domingo tenemos cita. Yo espero poder actualizar antes para poder irme con más fluidez, realmente los capítulos se escriben solos._

_Un agradecimiento especial a **Kasu Uzumaki, Darkrukia4, Aleye,Ly-dang**_**_o, _**_**Andyhaikufma**, respondó sus reviews por reply chicas ^.^**Inma**(Te agradezco de corazón por los ánimos^, este fic estará terminado cuando menos lo esperes)  
_

_Les aprecía Alis chan(alias Rinko Inukai)_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer **__: Los personajes de la serie de Full metal alchemist no me pertenecen._

_**Capítulo 10 **_

Bajé del tren, caminé con pausada lentitud, por un lado sostengo la correa de Black Hayate y por el otro jalo la maleta. Salgo de la estación y puedo ver frente a mí el coche que me llevará a la mansión del General Grumman. Sonreí – _Es como si me estuvieran esperando_ – me dije en silencio complacida de estar en Cd. del Este.

Me dirijo con valentía hacia el coche. El hombre de edad madura me saluda – **Buen día Señorita** – y sin más me da la Bienvenida.

– **Bienvenida, le estaba esperando** – Quise soltarme a reír nerviosa y sacar el arma que siempre llevo en mi muslo derecho, apuntarle en la frente y advertirle que tuviera cuidado. Sin embargo, no hubo nada de aquellos actos que me tentaban a llevarles a la práctica, al contrario obsequié una sonrisa y devolví el saludo.

-**Buen día** – le miré con determinación y el hombre supo que desconfiaba de su amabilidad.

- **No tema** – me dijo leyendo mi mente – **Susume San me pidió que viniera a recogerle** – con un ademán me pidió que entrará al coche – **El General Grumman espera su llegada** –

El hombre aclaro mis pensamientos con sus palabras. De ahí venía la explicación. Después de todo el General se encontraba detrás de todo. Empecé a dudar de lo crítico de su estado de salud. _Pero…_ En ese momento lo único que podía hacer era agradecer en silencio la generosidad de mi abuelo, de alguna manera, con sus verdades o mentiras, me había hecho dar un nuevo giro a mi vida. Uno de ciento ochenta grados. Un giro que me permitiría ser la nieta del General Grumman, una mujer que se permitiría ser Ella misma.

**-Gracias**- respondí entrando al auto. La puerta se cerró poniéndome a salvo. El hombre rodeo el coche y entró poniéndose al volante.

**-¿Quiere que la lleve algún lugar antes de ir a casa?** – me preguntó curioso el hombre, viéndome por el retrovisor.

_- A casa_ – repetí mentalmente, ese concepto de pertenencia ajeno a mi persona. Mi condición de miembro de la milicia me lo negaba. Sin embargo, Lo hice mío, me apropie de Él. – **No es necesario** – dije con calma, creyéndome estar en un sueño, temiendo despertar a la cruel realidad – **Vayamos a casa - **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me sentía realmente molesto, no había podido tener contacto con mis ex subordinados, ni con Ella. Después de la Asamblea del Cuartel General, donde me dieron la bienvenida y dieron a conocer mi asenso. Me pidieron que fuera al hotel donde podría vestir el uniforme apropiado a mi actual Rango. Y después "de descansar" dirigirme al salón principal donde se llevaría a cabo una fiesta en honor a mi regreso.

Armstrong seguía acompañándome, como mi escolta personal. El silencio era un martirio, quería preguntarle por los chicos, por Ella. Quería saber si Ella estaría ahí, esperando por mí. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Era una locura, pero, cuando me encontraba en el cuartel no la sentía, su presencia se alejaba. Sentía un abismo entre nosotros. Una conexión débil, me angustiaba siquiera pensar que por mis errores y pecados me hubiesen hecho perderla. Solté un suspiro cansado – _Me aterraba pensar que no estuviera dispuesta a verme, a perdonarme, que no quisiera saber más de mí._ El ensimismamiento me iba a enloquecer, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola caer en el respaldo.

**-¿Ocurre algo General?** – la voz preocupada de Armstrong me recordó que no me encontraba solo y que seguía de camino a otra prisión.

**- Nada** – respondí tajante, con la intensión de que entendiese que lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era que alguien me hiciera de confidente.

Era frustrante, parecía libre de mis pecados. Y a pesar de todo; las consecuencias seguían ahí, recordándome que la ambición no era buena. Un superior no podía tener como mujer a su subordinada y una subordinada no podía amar a su superior – _**¡DEMONIOS!**_– Musité – _Malditas leyes antifraternalización_ – maldije en silencio – _**Frustrado y derrotado **_– así me sentía en ese momento.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO**_

-**Aquí está bien **– le dije al conductor una vez que vi a la vista el portón de la mansión del General Grumman – **No es necesario que me lleve hasta allá** – Sonreí confiada – **Quisiera caminar** – me encontraba sana y salva a poca distancia de _"casa"._

**-Como usted guste Señorita **– el hombre detuvo el coche.

-**No se moleste** – le dije tras ver que paraba el coche y tenía intensión de ayudarme a bajar –**Yo lo haré **– Abrí la puerta del coche y salí de éste, detrás Black Hayate me miraba ansioso por recorrer el sendero. Seguro que compartía mi excitación. Habían pasado muchos años desde que Yo estuviera en ese lugar por primera ocasión – **Muchas Gracias** - le dije haciendo un ademán de despedida – **Que tenga buen día **– giré sobre mis talones y vi andar el auto. Frente a mí estaban las grandes, anchas e imponentes rejas del portón de la mansión.

-_**Allá vamos Riza**_ – me dije empezando a caminar acompañada de Black Hayate, mi fiel amigo.

La distancia me pareció corta, una vez que estuve frente las puertas de cedro respiré hondo y solté el aire pausadamente, me reí de mi, al verme muerta de pánico, haciendo ejercicios de relajación. Todo esto era muy extraño, después de muchos años, parecía que iba por primera vez a ese lugar. La relación que Yo tuviera con mi abuelo, era del anonimato y secretismo total. Creo que pocos sabían quién era la nieta del General Grumman. Sólo los altos mandos, mis compañeros y ÉL sabían quién era mi abuelo. Y a pesar de Esto mi relación con el General Grumman siempre fue de estricto trabajo, de formalidad total. Raras veces nos cruzábamos en oficinas del cuartel del Este. Y cuando lo hacíamos nuestra conversación era casi nula, saludos y asuntos militares - _Parecía más abuelo de Él que mío _– pensé distraída – _Todo lo que me perteneció alguna vez lo hizo suyo_ - repliqué frustrada de estar pensando otra vez en Él -_Tenía una relación de nieto y abuelo con el General Grumman, mi abuelo y tenía una relación Padre e Hijo, con el maestro Hawkeye, mi padre _– solté un suspiro, tenía que empezar a recuperar mis pertenencias.

**-¿Hasta que hora piensas estar ahí?** – Escuché una voz agradable – **Bienvenida** – sentí un cálido abrazo – **Por fin has llegado a casa** – la mujer me sonreí con gran satisfacción y justo como Ella lo dijo me sentí en casa –

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Entré al salón, había muchas personas se acercaban a mi saludándome y felicitándome por mi asenso. A estas alturas me encontraba desesperado, ansioso, buscando a Riza con la mirada, quería tenerle enfrente de mí, abrazarla y decirle cuanto la amaba y le había extrañado.

Seguí caminando, tras de mí a una distancia aceptable me escoltaba el Teniente Coronel Armstrong, aún pensaba que era innecesaria su protección -_** Como si Yo, El Gran General Mustang "Alquimista de la Flama", lo necesitara**_- Mi Ego se veía alimentado y crecido en ese momento – _Tal vez, espero que la Teniente Hawkeye se plante frente a mí con su pistola y me regrese a la realidad _– entrecierro mis ojos al ver a lo lejos a mis ex subordinados - _Los incineraré uno por uno por no haberme venido a recibir _– Pienso caminando directo al lugar donde se encuentran.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-Nos va a matar** – dijo Fuery rodando los ojos – **Estoy seguro de que lo hará** – se repitió una vez más.

-**Sólo cállate y espera** – respondió Havoc de mal humor – **Como íbamos a saber nosotros que Mustang iba a regresar y como General**- mencionó dando una bocanada al sexto cigarrillo de la noche.

El pelinegro tembló – _Tú si lo sabías_ – trago saliva – _Y no dijiste nada a tus compañeros_ – le reclamó su conciencia – _Si dices algo_ – sonrisa nerviosa – _Ellos te matarán_ – Quiso huir de la situación, salir del lugar. El hubiera no existía, pero, si tan solo él hubiera dicho algo sobre los rumores otra seria su situación.

-**Pareces fumarola** – dijo Falman observando al rubio encender otro cigarrillo – Debemos estar **preparados para lo peor –**

-**Ja-** soltó Breda – **Yo se los dije va arder Ciudad Central y nosotros seremos parte del espectáculo** – sonrió de medio lado – **Se los aseguro** –

-**Buenas noches caballeros** – los chicos se sobresaltaron al escuchar el saludo.

-**Buenas noches Señora Hughes** – respondieron los chicos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una vez recibir la bienvenida de Susume me invito a entrar – **Ponte cómoda cariño** – la mujer estaba feliz – **No sabes que feliz me hace tenerte acá** – la miró maternalmente – **¡Dios!, pero si has crecido mucho **– le volvió abrazar - **Eres una mujer, una muy hermosa **– la anciana me hacía sentir muy bien, me sentí contagiada por su alegría y por un instante me sentí otra, una mujer dedicada a Ella misma y no a la protección de alguien más, interponiendo los deseos y anhelos de la otra persona por encima de los suyos.

**-Gracias Susume San** – correspondí al abrazo –** Me haces sentir en casa – **

**-Estás en tu casa pequeña** – me dijo con dulzura, me hacía sentir como la niña a la que Ella había cuidado años atrás.

_**- Eso creo**_ - susurré queriendo convencerme de que así era.

-**Espera a que te vea tu abuelo** – dijo Susume haciéndome ademán de que la siguiera – **Casi me fusila cuando se enteró que te había enviado una carta –** Sonrió complacida – **Su salud no es muy crítica, pero igual, si no se cuida se puede complicar** – me dijo disculpándose por haberme hecho ir, como si pensará que para mí no era importante la salud de mi abuelo.

Seguí a la anciana, llegamos a la cocina, ahí sirvió un poco de agua para Black Hayate – **Debes estar cansado **– le dijo a mi fiel amigo acariciando su cabeza – **Bebe y descansa** – le indico un lugar donde podía descansar – **Riza bebe un poco de limonada** – me sirvió en un vaso y me lo acerco para que pudiera beber.

-**Gracias** – sonreí complacida. Después de todo había sido una decisión muy acertada tomarme unas vacaciones. Ir a visitar al abuelo, seguro que me despejaría la mente.

-**Preparé pasta, pastel de carne, puré de papa y hornee pan –** decía Susume mientras me mostraba todos los recipientes donde se encontraba la comida.

-**Se ve delicioso** – solté una risa traviesa – **Susume serás la culpable de que suba de peso** – la mujer se unió a mi risa, tras mi comentario.

**-Y eso que no te he dicho cual es el postre –** Me guiño un ojo.

**-Ya no me digas más **– sonreí – **Ya se me hace agua la saliva –**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La mirada de todos se cruzó. En ese momento hubieran dado todo porque la persona ahí presente fuera su compañera de batallas y trabajo la Teniente Riza Hawkeye _- ¿Por qué no había confiado en Ellos? - _Se preguntaron al mismo tiempo conectando sus pensamientos – _Somos un equipo,- _pausa mental_ – no, mucho más que eso, somos una familia _– se dijeron sin palabras – _y la familia se apoya hasta la muerte – _

-**Me alegra encontrarles** – la castaña sonrió.

-**A nosotros también** – respondió Havoc por los demás – **Un placer saludarla** –

**-Gracias** – la mujer se sintió halagada, los subordinados del General Mustang siempre habían sido muy amables y atentos con Ella y su hija Elysia.

Los hombres asintieron. Sus miradas seguían paseándose por todo el lugar como buscando a un peligroso enemigo. Estaban en estado de alerta, cuidando sus espaldas, debían prepararse para lo peor. Y a pesar de todo, los cuatro hombres sentían pena por su ex superior y amigo. Sabían lo importante que era la _Teniente para el General Mustang_, sabían lo especial y significativa que podía llegar a ser _Riza Hawkeye para Roy Mustang._

-**Por cierto chicos-** Dijo la mujer observando a su alrededor – **Saben dónde está la Teniente Hawkeye **– los hombres palidecieron – **Cuando el General Haruko me pidió que recibiera al General Mustang en la estación** – Sonrió – **Me sorprendió mucho, pero ahora que no veo a la teniente Hawkeye por ningún lado me siento muy intrigada** – la mujer bajo la voz como si de un secreto se tratase.

Primero fue Havoc miró a Breda, él miró a Falman y este último a Fuery, la mirada cómplice de los hombres. Le dio un indicio a la castaña de que algo andaba mal - **Chicos su silencio me preocupa **– dijo la mujer sin apartar su vista de los cuatro.

-**Pues…** - dudó Fuery al hablar.

**- Vamos sin rodeos **– la mujer le motivo a que confiará en Ella – **Sin miedo, igual y puedo ayudarles** – la mujer les miro comprensiva.

-Cierto – dijo entre dientes Havoc – **Dile lo que ocurre Fuery** –

-**Lo… que… ocurre eeess…** - el pelinegro poco convencido arrastraba las palabras.

-**Suéltalo sin miedo** – exasperado le ordeno Havoc.

Gracia les miro curiosa, la actitud de los chicos no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

-**La Teniente Hawkeye se fue de Cd. Central** – soltó como olla de presión Fuery.

**- ¿Desde cuando? – **

El pelinegro palideció. El sería el primero en morir. Esa voz era inconfundible, seguro que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con un solo chasquido su vida terminaría en un instante. El General Mustang estaba frente a Ellos, mirándoles incrédulo, su expresión se tensaba y su mirada congelaba a cualquiera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Continuará…

_**Notas de la autora**__: Hola a todo(a)s, me da mucho gusto saber que sigan la historia ^o^.Aunque, sigo pensando que son pocos reviews -_-. Sin embargo, por aquellos que la leen es que voy a terminarla( Me siento muy motivada y llena de inspiración). En especial por las chicas que se apiadan de mí y dejan un reviews. Quienes son escritores, saben lo mucho que significan los comentarios de los lectores para nosotros(a)s. Así que por fis, aunque sea pequeño dejen un comentario. Creo que me he aplicado y he cumplido. El capítulo 10 realmente se escribió solo de un día para otro. Estaba muy largo así que tuve que cortarlo. _

_Pd. El capítulo 11 estará en red el domingo. He tenido mucho trabajo y la vdd me espera un mundo de más papeleo, jeje, y firma de documentos como comprendo en estos momentos a nuestro querido Coronel. _

_Muchísimas Gracias a Aleye, Darkrukia4, Kasu Uzumaki y __Andyhaikufma__. Chicas este capítulo y los que siguen están dedicados a ustedes. Por cierto extrañe los comentarios de Inma y Ly-dango. Espero que este capí también les guste, igual va dedicado a ustedes._

_Les dice hasta el fin de semana_

_Al chan(alias Rinko Inukai)_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer **__: Los personajes de la serie de Full metal alchemist no me pertenecen._

_**Capítulo 11**_

Tras charlar amenamente un rato con Susume San. Preparamos la mesa para la cena. Ella me comentó que el general Grumman había pescado un resfriado y que al parecer la carga de trabajo y falta de descanso no le había permitido sanar por completo, por lo que tenía días sin presentarse en el cuartel.

Sonreí complacida al percatarme que estaba contenta por estar ahí, dispuesta a poner en su lugar aquel anciano terco y obstinado. Yo me encargaría de que aprovechara sus días libres y tomará un merecido descanso.

-**Estoy segura** – dije mientras dejaba los platos en la mesa – **Que el General podrá descansar al fin** –

**-Yo también lo creo** – Respondió Susume guiñándome un ojo en complicidad – **Podría apostar que por fin el general disfrutará de sus vacaciones** –

**- Yo me encargaré de Ello **– Le dije convencida de que lo haría.

**-Empiezo a percibir un ambiente hostil** – Se escuchó una voz masculina y profunda a nuestra espalda.

**-General** – Solté sorprendida y feliz de verle. Giré mi rostro encontrándome con la tierna y picara mirada de mi abuelo examinando a detalle mi persona.

**-Estas hermosa querida** – Me sonrió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me tenía prisionera en un abrazo **– Me alegra mucho que estés aquí –**

**-Gracias **– Agradecí respondiendo su abrazo.

Se separó un poco de mí para clavar su mirada en mi rostro, me estudiaba. Posó sus manos en mis hombros y sin poder creer que podría sorprenderme más de sus acciones depositó un cálido beso en mi mejilla.

– **Bienvenida **– Si no conociera la personalidad del general. Un sujeto bromista, seguro de sí mismo, extrovertido, pícaro y ojo alegre. Podría jurar que su mirada se había vuelto cristalina tras observarme ahí frente a él, - **Mi querida Riza, mi nieta** - Tras unos escasos segundos retomo su postura y sonriendo me invito a sentarme.

**-Anda Susume **– El general pidió a la ama de llaves que nos sirviera – **sírvenos un poco de todo **–

Me sentí tranquila, una sensación extraña, pero cálida se apodero de mí ser -_ Estas en casa _– Me recordó mi conciencia – _Con tu abuelo_ – Me dijo compartiendo la misma calma que Yo sentía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-¿Desde cuándo? – **

Vi palidecer el rostro de Fuery - _Pobre_ – Pensé Él sería el primero en experimentar mi furia y hostilidad. Me encontraba frente a Ellos, mirándoles incrédulo, Mi expresión se tensó y en ese momento mis ojos congelaban a cualquiera.

**-Pues…** - El pelinegro tartamudeo.

**-Le hice una pregunta Sargento** – Entrecerré mis ojos con ira contenida – **Exijo una respuesta **– En ese momento los chicos pensaron que mil y un llamas rodearían el lugar. Pude verlo en su mirada. Ahora todos palidecían.

-** Hoy –** Escupió literalmente Fuery, sus piernas temblaban.

**-¿A dónde fue?** – Pregunté sin dar tiempo de que el pelinegro respirase. Yo quería respuestas y las quería de inmediato.

**-Hay rumores de que el General Grumman está enfermo **– Contestó Jean mirándome fijamente.

Dirigí mi oscura mirada a Havoc - ¿_Cómo era posible que no se me informará del estado de salud de uno de mis superiores?_ - pensé con molestia. Una de las personas a las que más respetaba, admiraba y le debía en la milicia.

**-No es oficial **– Intervinó Breda en la conversación – **En el oficio sólo decía que se le concedía un periodo vacacional –**Cruzó su mirada con la Havoc.

-**Fuimos nosotros quienes dedujimos que anda de visita en Ciudad del Este** – Habló nuevamente Havoc – **Con su abuelo** – Concluyó en voz más baja.

Me sentía bombardeado con toda la información que me daban. Quería, simplemente dar un chasquido de dedos y decir adiós a todo y a todos. Les miré nuevamente, mi mirada bailaba de un hombre a otro; uno por uno. El único que no había dicho una sola palabra, pero me miraba serio y perplejo, era Falman.

**-Tú sabes algo más** – Le dije con determinación y con toda la seriedad gélida posible. Pero antes de que Él pudiera negar o afirmar lo que Yo le decía directamente. Alguien más nos interrumpió. Desee voltear y gritarle a la persona que me estaba molestando e interrumpiendo mi importante conversación. Sin embargo, recordé que esa voz pertenecía al culpable de que Yo me encontrara en ese lugar.

-**Veo que se ha **_**reencontrado**_** con sus **_**subordinados**_ – Remarcó las palabras reencontrado y subordinados. Lo había dicho en presente, supuse que el General Haruko era de lo más inteligente, intentando tenerme en Cd. Central trabajando bajo sus órdenes. Pero, no contaba que si Ella no estaba ahí, Yo tampoco estaría en ese lugar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La cena transcurrió entre sonrisas y conversaciones del pasado, uno seguro y agradable. No lo esperaba, durante unos treinta minutos mi abuelo se las había arreglado para hacerme sentir confiada y feliz, en ningún momento había tocado el tema de mi padre o el de ÉL. Todo había girado alrededor de esos escasos 5 meses que había vivido en aquel lugar tras la muerte de mi madre. Incluso no había hablado de Ella, sólo había recordado anécdotas divertidos y agradables de cuando mi abuela y él eran jóvenes. Me sentía contenta y fortalecida, después de todo visitar al General, mi abuelo había sido la mejor de las ideas.

-**Y entonces fue así como tu abuela decidió casarse con este galán** – Dijo orgulloso mi abuelo de su hazaña, había comprado obsequios por más de 7 meses y había enviado rosas todos los días. Realmente se trataba de un hombre de cuidado, perseverante, _¿ En un sano juicio?_. Pero, necio, terco y enfermizo en el lado opuesto de las circunstancias.

**-Creo…** - Dudé un momento – **Que a la abuela no le quedo de otra** – Solté el comentario acompañado de una discreta risita, tenía tanto que no me permitía ser Yo y experimentaba dicha paz.

**-Pues viéndolo de ese modo **– Mi abuelo entrecerró sus ojos – **Creo que tienes algo de razón** – Llevó un bocado a su boca – **pero sólo algo**… -

Susume San nos observaba en silencio, seguro, se encontraba feliz por ambos, viéndonos ahí disfrutar de una amena conversación, abuelo – nieta, recordando lo mejor del pasado.

-**Te sirvo un poco más** – La pregunta de Susume captó mi atención.

**-Por favor** – Respondí extendiendo el plato hacia Ella.

El silencio se hizo escaso a un minuto, cuando el sonido del timbre del teléfono interrumpió la calma.

**-Ahora regreso** – La anciana se puso de pie.

**- No debería contestar **– Dije incomoda – **Estamos cenando** – Susume miró de reojo a mi abuelo, esperando que él apoyará mis palabras. Sin embargo, Ella no detuvo su andar.

**-Puede ser importante **– Aquello explicaba por qué la anciana no había hecho el esfuerzo por tomar en cuenta mi sugerencia. Mi abuelo no secundó mis palabras.

Después de un corto tiempo Susume San regreso, se acercó a mi abuelo y en voz baja le dijo algo, a lo que no di mucha importancia, si se trataba de la milicia, no me incumbía, Yo estaba de vacaciones y después de todo, ese era el trabajo del abuelo.

Se puso de pie caminó hacia el recibidor donde se encontraba el aparato. Susume tomó asiento, no hizo comentario alguno, así que de igual manera Yo no pregunté. Mejor me dediqué a degustar la exquisita comida, todo estaba delicioso - _Me sentía amada y consentida_ - Después de mucho, mucho tiempo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La llegada del General Haruko libró a los chicos de una muerte inmediata – _Mejor_ – Me dijo mi conciencia preparándose para la masacre. Lo único que lamentaba era sentir pena por lo hermoso del lugar, todo terminaría hecho cenizas.

**-Buenas noches General Haruko**– Saludó amablemente Gracia al recién llegado, intentando disipar la tensión del ambiente. Sonreí con malicia sin quitar la vista de mis subordinados y cambiando mi expresión a una más cálida y suave giré sobre mis talones y quede frente al General.

**-Buenas noches Señora Hughes **– Respondió el General asintiendo – **Me alegra que haya podido acompañarnos** – Dijo hipócritamente el hombre. Ahora los chicos pasaban a segundo plano. Quien encabezaba mi lista era el General Haruko – _**Demonios **_– Maldije mentalmente – _**El lo sabía**_ – El General sabía que Riza no estaba en Central - **De ahí su estúpida y burlona sonrisa al recibirme en la estación **- Con aquel pensamiento, no pude evitarlo, la ira exploto en mí interior y lo fulminé con la mirada. Me imaginó que Gracia se dio cuenta de mi actitud y de lo difícil que era para mí contenerme, ya que con mucha delicadeza y discreción, se acercó a mí y halando mi brazo hizo que interrumpiese mis malvados y perversos pensamientos.

**-General Mustang** – Llamó mi atención, regresándome a la realidad – **Me podría acompañar a tomar un poco de aire** – Sonrió angelicalmente, supongo que ante aquello, ningún hombre podría negarse. Por lo que todos los ahí presentes, incluyendo al General Haruko comprendieron la petición de la castaña – **Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarle en privado** – Hizo una pausa dolorosa, como rememorando algún triste suceso – _**Maes **_– escuché en mi mente en un susurró lejano – **Acerca de mi difunto esposo – **Finalizó con nostalgia.

Tanto los chicos, como el General guardaron silencio y con un asentimiento de Cabeza, nos permitieron alejarnos de ese lugar. Caminamos en silencio hacia la terraza buscando la intimidad de la noche para revivir los dolorosos y melancólicos recuerdos de un importante soldado y gran amigo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tras escuchar el mensaje de Susume, el anciano pidió permiso y se retiro atender la llamada. Tomó asiento y sin prisas asió la bocina.

**-Diga** – Habló con tranquilidad el anciano.

**- Buenas Tardes – **La voz masculina se escuchó respetuosa del otro lado** – El teniente Coronel Armstrong se reporta General – **

- **Buenas tardes **– Regreso el saludo el General – **¿Su ubicación?** – preguntó curioso el hombre.

-**Desde Ciudad Central **– Hizo una pausa – **Alguna orden que tenga para su subordinado** – Concluyó el hombre.

-**Entiendo** – Guardó silencio, reflexivo – **Como está el panorama por allá **– Siguió con su interrogatorio.

**-Hasta el momento, todo en calma** – Respondió – **Aunque… **- La duda embargo a Armstrong.

-**Adelante, le escucho** – El General estaba muy atento al mensaje.

**-El General Haruko se encuentra muy cerca del General Mustang-** Hizo una pausa - **Se encuentra siguiendo sus pasos, desde que llegó no he tenido mucha oportunidad de hablar con Él – **

**-Era de esperarse** –Soltó riendo – **muy predecible** –

-**Pierda cuidado General** – Dijo el hombre solemnemente – **Sigo siendo la escolta del General Mustang** – Guardó silencio **– Yo me encargaré de que el General este bien protegido** –

- **Seguro que va necesitar que le cuiden las espaldas** – mencionó **– Ahora** - siguió pensativo – **más que nunca lo necesitará** – reafirmó el anciano.

**-Si mi General** – Respondió Armstrong comprometido con su tarea.

**-Algo más** – Preguntó tranquilamente el General.

**-No Señor** – El anciano imaginó a su subordinado haciendo saludo militar – **Por el momento es todo –**

**-Le agradezco** – Dijo complacido – **Cualquier cosa, mínima que sea, manténgame informado-**

**-Así será** – Respondió el rubio.

**-Una cosa más** –

**-Dígame** – Su voz seguía siendo extremadamente respetuosa como si estuviera frente del otro hombre que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea.

-**Pienso tomarme unas vacaciones**- Dijo con serenidad – **Mi nieta ha venido de visita** – Dibujó una leve sonrisa, imaginando la cara Mustang .

**-Entiendo Señor –** Armstrong asintió, como si el General pudiera verle.

-**Y diga al General Mustang** – Dudó un poco – **Que debemos celebrar su regreso y ascenso **– Sonrió para sus adentros – **Con una partida de ajedrez** – Carraspeo – **Me debe una revancha y un favor especial- **

- **Así será Señor** – Fue lo último que se escuchó, después de aquellas palabras la llamada fue finalizada.

El juego había comenzado y los movimientos de ambos se encontraban a la espera de la circunstancias. El panorama resultaba ser de lo más interesante, algunas veces la vida hacia movimientos con trampas inesperadas a favor de sí misma.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vi a mi abuelo regresar de la sala de estar. Cómo Él no hizo ningún comentario acerca de la llamada, frené mi impulso por preguntar. Me regañe en silencio, me encontraba de vacaciones, lo que ocurriese en la milicia, no era mi asunto, no tenía nada de lo que tuviese que preocuparme. Seguí comiendo el postre, unas exquisitas fresas con crema que Susume me había hecho el favor de darme unos minutos antes de que mi abuelo regresara.

**-Riquísimo** – Solté degustando del maravilloso sabor – **Amo las fresas** – Dije entre dientes mientras llevaba más porción a mi boca – **Tiene que probar esto General **– Sugerí posando la mirada en la erguida figura que ya se encontraba sentada a la mesa.

**- En un momento más** – Respondió a mi sugerencia – **Sólo espero que me dejes un poco** – dio una mirada de desconfianza observando el recipiente donde estaba el postre.

**-Hay suficiente** – Sonrió divertida Susume – **Para todo un batallón –**

**-Excelente **– Solté igual o más divertida –** Aunque, si fuera Tú **– Dije relajada observando la mirada curiosa de mi abuelo – **Me apresuraría abuelo** – Se me escapó de la manera más espontánea posible. Hasta Yo misma me había sorprendido de mis palabras. Sin embargo, al ver que el General no hacía más que sonreír, no hice nada por cambiar mis palabras. Su mirada brillaba llena de felicidad y paz al observarme frente a Él, como si de un sueño se tratase.

**-Gracias Querida** – Me dijo sin dejar de observarme – **Por estar aquí **– Su mirada se hizo más intensa – **Y hacerme el abuelo más feliz de Amestris –**

Aquellas palabras me llegaron al corazón. Penetraron mi cuerpo, tatuaron mi alma y se grabaron en mi mente. Quien se encontraba agradecida en ese momento era Yo, por permitirme tener un espacio para ser Yo misma y encontrarme una vez más en el camino que Yo y nadie más que Yo quisiese caminar.

**-Riza –** Me habló con duda y preocupación en su voz.

Le miré preguntándole en silencio que ocurría, hacía escasos segundos todo era mejor de lo que Yo alguna vez hubiese imaginado. No dije nada, esperaba con ansias lo que tenía que decirme.

-**Lo siento** – Me dijo sin dejar de mirarme, su mirada se clavo en mis Iris color ámbar. Podía ver mi reflejo en las suyas.

**- No entiendo** – Respondí curiosa, no tenía idea de por qué el cambio. Dirigí mi vista a Susume, buscando algún indicio o explicación. Susume no dijo nada, sólo me miró con ternura y consuelo. Había algo que me ocultaba, mi conciencia y mente se pusieron alerta.

Mi abuelo dudo, pero, a pesar de ello siguió – **Por todo el tiempo perdido **– Ahora el miraba a Susume y Ella asintió como si fuesen cómplices de un importante secreto. Yo conocía ese tipo de miradas, infinidad de de veces y ocasiones llegue a mirarlo a _**Él**_ de esa misma manera en que la ama de llaves y el General se miraban –** Pero prometo recompensarte todo aquello de lo que te privaron con creces **– Una triste sonrisa suavizó el rostro de mi abuelo – **Tendrás una familia en quien apoyarte, eso te lo aseguro **– Aquellas palabras dichas por mi abuelo, mi única familia, me hicieron reflexionar y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas surcaban mis mejillas. Le correspondí en silencio con otra sonrisa, la más sincera y llena de gratitud que pude brindar, y asentí sintiendo como el abrazo de Susume me consolaba. No estaba sola, mi abuelo y Susume estaban conmigo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Notas de la autora**__: Salu2! Lamento la demora el fin de semana pasado y toda esta semana que paso tuve mucho trabajo. Espero que sigan leyendo y dejen sus comentarios. Agradecimientos especiales a las chicas que dejan sus reviews. __**Aleye, Kazu Usumaki, Inma(**__Linda muchas gracias por tu comentario. En unos dos o tres capis más ya están reunidos y creeme Mustang no se dará el lujo de despegarse de Ella)__** y **__**Andyhaikufma**__(Ustedes Son mi motor para seguir actualizando). En este capí me enfoqué un poco más en lo que ocurre con Riza. En siguiente me dedico a Roy. No prometo actualizar para el miércoles. Pero acá nos vemos el DOMINGO!._

_Pd. Para compensar la tardanza hice el capi más largo. Espero que haya valido la pena la espera._

_Les aprecia Al chan(Alias Rinko Inukai)_


End file.
